


Worse Than A Pocket Full Of Kryptonite

by Cat2000, Hope1iz



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Justice League (2017)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heavy D/s elements, M/M, Multi, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat2000/pseuds/Cat2000, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hope1iz/pseuds/Hope1iz
Summary: Disclaimer: We own nothing from DC Comics, the Justice League movie, or the television series Arrow and are not making money from this fic.Summary: Clark comes to help Slade and ends up caught in the problem.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, Oliver Queen/Slade Wilson, Sebastian Blood/Slade Wilson/Oliver Queen
Kudos: 10





	Worse Than A Pocket Full Of Kryptonite

**Author's Note:**

> Warning(s): Heavy D/s; Spanking for punishment; sexual situations.
> 
> Authors: BlackFox12 and Hope1iz
> 
> Pairings: Slade/Oliver; Slade/Oliver/Sebastian; Clark/Lois; Clark/Bruce

Oliver huffed softly in frustration as he woke to see his partner had woken with the sun and gone off to hunt and scout on his own... again. If it weren't for the fact Slade still made sure he was in the plane when he returned every night and made sure he had food for both of them, Oliver would have thought they'd returned to the early days of their partnership, where Slade made him work for every bite of food and a plane roof over his head. Slade certainly didn't seem to care any more about him now than he had then. It hurt, because he couldn't believe that their friendship and caring for each other had disappeared because of the Mirakuru... Oliver had given Slade the cure, after all. Even if the older man had been goading and threatening the whole time, to the point Oliver had almost needed to stab him with an arrow to get away.

Luckily, that had been avoided; Oliver figured, with his luck, he would have stabbed Slade in the eye and killed him and then he would have been stuck on this God-forsaken island all alone. Sara was really dead this time and the escaped prisoners had already left, if they'd followed his instructions when he’d left them to find Slade and give him the antidote to Mirakuru. He didn't think he'd survive alone, if only because the isolation would drive him crazy. Having someone with him who he barely saw and who didn't talk to him was bad enough.

He missed Slade's attention. He even missed the rough lectures and tough training. At this point, any response would be better than what he currently had.

On the worst days, Slade seriously considered ending it all. Every night, he dreamed of trying to kill Oliver. Every time he caught a glimpse of the brand on the younger man's back, it made him feel physically sick. Every instinct told him to leave. That Oliver would be better off without him. Better off without someone who hadn't been strong enough to protect him.

But he couldn't. It made him undeniably selfish to cling onto Oliver, but he was too afraid to let the other man go. Too afraid because, even if he hadn't said it yet, he loved Oliver. The kid had wormed his way into Slade's heart and Slade couldn't let him go.

***

Sighing, then frowning to himself, Oliver looked up at the sky to figure out what time it was. The sun hadn't moved any further than the last five times he'd looked. Slade wouldn't be back for at least another two hours. "Screw this..." he mumbled to himself and grabbed his bow, arrows and machete before heading out into the jungle to do his own foraging. Slade had made it clear from day one that Oliver should always have a partner with him, safety in numbers, but there was no one else to go with him and if Slade could go off by himself every day, then he had no room to complain if Oliver did it.

If he made a point to stay out and not begin returning home till the shadows lengthened and there was no way he’d reach the plane before dark and he hadn't brought a torch, well. Not like Slade cared anymore.

***

Slade had returned to the plane well before nightfall, only to find Oliver was nowhere to be seen. After searching around the area close to the plane, he began seeking out and following tracks. Yes, it was just him and the kid on the island, but that didn't mean there was no danger.

Oliver hadn't been worried when it got dark. He just slowed his pace so he could watch his step better. Still, he felt some small measure of relief when he saw Slade coming toward him. He made sure not to show that relief, but he felt it.

Slade stopped directly in front of Oliver, fear making his voice have an edge as he demanded, "What are you doing out here? Wasn't it clear you were supposed to wait at the plane?"

"For what? We're the only ones on this damned island and there is nothing to do at the plane..." Oliver snapped back irritably. After being ignored for the last several days if not weeks, he wasn't in the mood to have Slade chide him for 'not following instructions'.

"The only people. But not the only living creatures here." Slade hesitated, looking over Oliver's face, before saying quietly, "You're not in danger from me, kid. Not anymore." The sense of guilt was heavy in his tone.

"Yeah, I know that... you're the one that seems to be acting like you don't want us to be around each other..." Oliver said, with a hint of exasperated confusion.

"I also hurt you, kid," Slade pointed out. "You're carrying a mark that I put there. That you'll always have because of me."

"You weren't in your right mind and were grieving because of Shado. And her dying was my fault, so...." For the first time since Slade had caught up with him, Oliver was regretful and not irritated. He couldn't face Slade.

"No, kid." Slade stepped forward and pulled Oliver into a hard embrace, unable to hold back any longer. "That wasn't your fault. You didn't kill her."

"I didn't stop her from being killed..." Oliver wrapped his arms around Slade, unable to refuse the embrace. Slade wasn't ignoring him any longer, at least.

Slade had held back from touching Oliver up until then, but not because he didn't want to. Because he assumed Oliver would fear his touch. When the younger man returned the hug, Slade held him tighter. "If you could have saved her, I know you would have," he whispered hoarsely in Oliver's war. "I know it wasn't your fault. But I can't forget how I hurt you."

"You didn't do it deliberately; or, at least, you wouldn't have done it if you were in your right mind. And the Mirakuru affecting you was my fault. So really... it was my own fault I got hurt..." Oliver said reasonably.

"Kid, you didn't know what would happen when you gave me the Mirakuru," Slade replied. "I should have held onto who was important. My love for you should have been stronger." His voice was sad. This wasn't the way he would have chosen to tell Oliver that, but it was important to him that the younger man trust the opposite of what Slade had told him when the Mirakuru had driven his actions.

"Maybe... but... I don't blame you and I'm not afraid...." Oliver stepped back from the hug finally. He'd heard Slade's words, but wasn't sure how to comment yet... in case he'd misunderstood.

Slade let his hands drop. "I blame myself. Hurting you was the very last thing I ever wanted to do."

"I know. That's why I'm not afraid," Oliver said, with a grin and began walking back to the plane again.

"But you still shouldn't have left while I was gone," Slade said, walking back with Oliver.

Oliver gave Slade a disgruntled look. He was still a bit hurt and irritated that the older man had gone off so many days and left him alone without a word as to what was going on. "Figured you wouldn't care. You go off on your own all the time and I've learned a lot on how to take care of myself since you made that rule."

"I do care, kid." Slade glanced at Oliver. "I also know it's possible that others might come to the island. If you stay at the plane while I'm gone, I know you're safe. Because if I come back and you're not there, I'm going to worry something's happened to you."

"I can take care of myself..." Oliver argued, not willing to back down when he'd been left alone so often, to the point he'd thought Slade hated him. It was a relief knowing he didn't, but that didn't erase the fact he had thought that. He stepped out of the jungle and into the clearing where the plane was. He kept walking into the plane, seemingly ignoring Slade; almost goading, to see what the older man would do.

Slade frowned, speeding his steps to walk alongside Oliver. "Then the next time you leave the plane without permission, you're getting a spanking," he warned.

Oliver darted an incredulous look toward Slade. "You aren't serious!" he scoffed. When Oliver had first found Slade and the older man began training him, he'd given him rules. Any infractions were met with harder, longer, harsher training and the threat that if he didn't want to listen to Slade, he could always leave the plane to survive on his own. Slade had never threatened to spank him before. It was a good sign... Slade didn't want to separate from him. Still...it was a lot more personal.

"Try me, kid, and you can see how serious I am." Slade's voice was serious. Nearly stern.

Oliver shook his head but didn't argue about it. For the first time in days, Slade was taking to him. He didn't want to waste the time arguing.

Moving a bit closer to Oliver, Slade headed into the plane so he could prepare the game he'd hunted.

"I found a few berries..." Oliver said, carefully emptying his pockets and putting them onto their make-shift table. "I refilled all our water this morning, so I can rinse them off now if you're interested."

Slade nodded. "That sounds good," he agreed, as he finished preparing the meat and settled in to cook it.

Oliver quickly rinsed the berries, placing them on their plates to be eaten with the meat.

Slade plated up the meat and then sat down, waiting for Oliver to sit as well before he started eating.

"Do you think we'll ever got off the island?" Oliver asked quietly, before beginning to eat what Slade had given him.

"I think, eventually, we will," Slade answered. "It will be a lot easier now that we don't have any enemies remaining."

"Yeah. Not so much hiding and running anymore...." Oliver agreed.

"But there are still dangers. Which is why it's important to me you stay safe," Slade said seriously.

"I was careful..." Oliver said softly. He didn't want to argue, and he knew Slade had been worried. But he'd grown and learned a lot since he'd first landed on the island. He wasn't a bumbling child any longer.

"Now that the enemy in other people has gone, we need to be more careful, more on our guard, against any other dangers here," Slade said. "I wouldn't leave the plane without first making sure you know where I'm going."

"But... you did!" Oliver protested. "You grunted out you were going hunting, but you never said where! You just assumed I'd guess correctly; the usual hunting spot. And then you left before I had a chance to say anything! If you're saying I can't go out alone or that I have to let you know where I'm going, you made that impossible!" Oliver's voice was full of frustrated indignation.

Slade nodded. "You're right, kid. I haven't made things easy for you. But from now on, we are talking to each other. I'm not asking for more from you than I'm prepared to give myself."

Oliver looked at Slade for a moment, as if trying to gauge if he was serious or not, then nodded. "Okay..." he said, slightly mollified, at least for the moment. He really didn't want to argue, so figured trying to gain himself a bit more 'freedom' from Slade expecting him to stay at the plane and never go anywhere alone could wait till the next day. He finished eating and began to clean up.

Slade stood to help finish cleaning as well. Chances were good he wouldn't be able to sleep, but he'd set a good example and at least try.

As soon as everything was cleaned up and they could be certain they wouldn't be inviting any unwanted guests to their 'home' because of leaving food out, Oliver went to where his bedroll was and lay down. He wanted to wake up early so he could see Slade before the older man took off again.

Slade settled on his bed roll and sighed, closing his eyes. He couldn't relax enough to sleep, though. Closing his eyes meant seeing what he'd done to Oliver.

***

Oliver woke early the next morning, the sun barely risen over the horizon. But he hadn't been early enough. Looking around inside the plane and outside, it was obvious Slade had already left for his daily foraging/hunting patrol. He sighed softly to himself and made himself some breakfast from the left-over meat. He'd wait for a little while to see if Slade returned, but if he didn't....

***

Slade hadn't been able to sleep. He'd waited until just before dawn to get up and leave the plane, intending to do some hard training along with foraging and hunting. He needed to quieten his thoughts.

***

Oliver sat around the plane for at least an hour, hoping that he was wrong and Slade hadn't just taken off without talking to him first, again, but when the older man didn't make an appearance by the time the sun was fully up, he was forced to admit that was what Slade had done. Even if he had made a point of leaving a note for Oliver telling him where he was going. The fact was Slade had left without talking to him again and it stung. And rankled. And Oliver wanted to show his displeasure somehow. What better way than to do to Slade what Slade kept doing to him? So, he left a note saying he was going toward the cliffs to look for mushrooms. He completely ignored the fact Slade had told him not to leave the plane alone. That was just stupid. He could take care of himself just fine without having Slade hold his hand. And Slade kept leaving alone, so....

***

By the time Slade returned to the plane, he wasn't feeling much better emotionally. The workout hadn't helped. And returning to find Oliver gone, while not entirely unexpected, was hard to deal with. Because part of Slade expected the kid to take off. To leave the person who'd hurt him. Because Slade blamed himself entirely for what Oliver had gone through at his hands.

But he'd also made the kid a promise. And Slade wouldn't break one to Oliver. Not a promise he'd made in his right mind. So, he took off in the direction Oliver had gone, as indicated by the kid's tracks.

***

Oliver's frustration at the situation hadn't eased with his headstrong actions. It had led to him being less careful than he should have been and to his annoyance and then to his slight fear, he found himself half-way down the cliff-side, rocky shore under him and a precarious ascent that he couldn't hope to navigate without help above him. "Damn it, why does he always have to be right?" he muttered, as he tried for the hundredth time to find a foot-hold that would enable him to pull himself back up the cliff-side without plummeting to his death. It was galling to know that he was exactly as helpless as Slade seemed to think he was. It was worse to know that he was in this situation because he'd disobeyed a direct order... it was his own fault. Just because he was upset with Slade didn't suddenly mean Slade wasn't in charge. He should have thought of that. Wincing as he grabbed onto a particular jagged rock, he tried once again to pull himself back up.

Slade's worry grew into true fear as he came to the cliff and peering over the edge, saw just how precarious Oliver's position was. "Hang on, kid." Not wasting any time, he pulled out the rope and carefully lowered it for the younger man to grab.

Oliver's sense of relief when he saw Slade peering down at him from the top of the cliff was obvious. When the rope was lowered, he quickly looped it under his arms and tied a knot in case he slipped, then began the slow, arduous trip back up the cliff-side. What had only taken him five minutes of thoughtless time down to a group of mushrooms took thirty minutes returning. He was trembling in fatigue by the time he reached the top, having been stranded on the side of the cliff for nearly an hour before Slade had found him. He turned a grateful look toward Slade. "Thanks... it was rougher than I'd counted on..." he said uncertainly. He didn't like to admit he wasn't as capable as he'd thought himself, but it certainly looked like he wasn't.

Slade placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and squeezed gently. "Let's go back to the plane. I'll check you over there."

Oliver nodded and slumped slightly as they began to walk back to the plane. He didn't think he'd injured anything- well, other than his hands- but it was a good idea to be checked over, just in case. He couldn't afford to get an infection. He didn't argue as Slade led him.

Slade was quiet and thoughtful the entire trip back to the plane. As soon as they were safely inside, he wasted no time in reaching out to begin removing Oliver's shirt.

Oliver blinked at Slade's hand-on approach, but given his own hands were sore and cut up, he didn't protest the action. "I don't think I injured anywhere but my hands..." he said, to try and ease Slade's worry.

"I'd rather make sure," Slade replied seriously. "I don't want to risk missing an injury." He removed the younger man's shirt and began checking Oliver's torso for injuries, pausing briefly as he encountered the brand.

"You don't have to act horrified every time you see it..." Oliver muttered self-consciously.

"I hurt you, kid," Slade said. "Something I wouldn't have done in my right mind." He finished checking over Oliver's torso for injuries and then moved to remove the younger man's shoes and pants.

Oliver almost balked at having the rest of his body checked. He was more than certain he hadn't damaged the lower part of his body. But he swallowed the protest and cooperated anyway. It seemed to be helping Slade calm down, making sure Oliver was alright, so he held still and accepted it.

Slade checked over every inch of Oliver's body before he was finally satisfied that the only injury the younger man had sustained was to his hands. Slade didn't waste any time in beginning to treat the cuts and scrapes.

Oliver felt a bit awkward standing naked while Slade fixed his hands. But on the plus side, once they were fixed, he could dress himself instead of being redressed by Slade. And truth be told, seeing how careful and thorough and _still_ completely worried Slade was, he was beginning to feel guilty and didn't want to rock the boat.

Slade spoke as he carefully treated Oliver's wounds. "So, kid, after our conversation yesterday, did you have a good reason for leaving the plane? Were you in trouble? In danger? Scared?"

"I was irritated..." Oliver admitted reluctantly. He still didn't think it was wrong to want to be able to have the same freedom of movement as Slade, but the fact he'd had to be rescued made him think maybe he wasn't as adept as he'd thought. "You were gone without saying anything, again and even though you left a note, I was still left alone in a plane with nothing to do. I waited an hour in case you came back and were only gone to get water or something, but when you didn't come back, I decided I wanted to do something useful and _not_ stuck inside the plane." Saying it out loud, it sounded more like he was throwing a hissy fit than being reasonable. Which made him feel guiltier. He still felt it was unfair that Slade said he couldn't go off places on his own, but considering how he'd had to be rescued, maybe the older man had a point.

Slade sighed. "I know staying behind isn't easy, kid. But I meant what I said. You staying here means being able to defend this place if more people do come. I know we're alone right now, but that doesn't mean it will stay that way."

Oliver felt even guiltier at hearing Slade say he'd been meant to _guard_ their home. Not a useless job at all, really and he'd failed to do it. "You want me to _guard_ our home?" he asked faintly, the guilt clear in his voice. Somehow, he'd not understood that part of Slade's orders. He'd only heard the 'not leaving the plane alone' part. "That... that's what you meant by not leaving the plane alone? That you didn't want the plane alone and unguarded?"

"Kid, if I didn't trust you to guard the plane, I would have insisted you come with me," Slade replied. "Not left you here."

Oliver slumped at that. "I thought you were telling me to stay here because you didn't want me with you… but didn't trust me to wander around by myself either...." he admitted.

"Neither of those are true," Slade stated. "We wouldn't be here, together, now, if I didn't want you with me."

Oliver wrapped his arms around himself miserably. "I really messed up..." he whispered forlornly.

Slade stepped closer to Oliver, reaching out and placing a hand tentatively on the other man's shoulder. "I should have been clearer with what I meant. I've just been trying to avoid saying anything that might drive you away," he admitted.

"If I didn't run when you hated me, I doubt anything you'd say or do now would scare me away..." Oliver's smile was sad.

"I never hated you, kid," Slade said softly. "The Mirakuru twisted everything. But no matter what I said or did under its influence, I never hated you."

"I know. That's why I wasn't afraid of you then... and why nothing you say or do now would scare me away..." Oliver's voice was confident, even if it was subdued from guilt.

"I know it's been frustrating on you to be left alone. But we'll deal with what happened today and next time, I'll make sure to stick around long enough for us to have a conversation before I go hunting and foraging," Slade promised.

Oliver swallowed. "Okay... you... were you serious? About... you know?" Oliver made a vague swatting motion with his hand. "Cuz... I'm sorry already and... you've never punished me before. Not like that... and... no one has done that before... not in a way that wasn't playing, anyway..." He blushed dark.

"I'm sure it hasn't been used as discipline on you before," Slade commented. "If it had, you might have a better understanding of your worth." He grasped Oliver's arm and led the younger man towards one of the makeshift chairs.

Biting his lip, Oliver stumbled behind Slade, the older man's grip being the only thing holding him up. "I... it won't be really hard, will it?" he asked nervously. "My butt is at your mercy..." It might have seemed joking or sarcastic, had Oliver not sounded so nervous and guilty and upset. It was clear he was worried but trying not to fight. Trying to cooperate.

Slade gently squeezed Oliver's arm. "I'm not going to be harder on you than you can handle, kid." He sat down and gently guided Oliver across his knees.

Oliver squirmed as he was positioned. He wrapped his arms tightly around Slade's leg, once he was certain he wasn’t going to fall on his head. "Okay... I believe you..." he whispered.

"I love you, kid. I won't willingly harm you. Not again." Slade spoke with raw honesty in his voice before proceeding to bare Oliver.

Oliver thought it had been embarrassing standing in front of Slade in just his underwear. When the older man removed even that thin layer of clothing, Oliver's whole body heated in shame and he whimpered.

Slade wrapped his arm securely around Oliver's waist before lifting his hand and bringing it down firmly at the crest of Oliver's bottom.

It was hard for Oliver to believe he was lying over Slade's lap, having his bare butt smacked for disobedience. Even as it was occurring, part of him thought it must be a dream, but the sharp pain that radiated from the smacked area quickly convinced him otherwise. "Ow... please, Slade! I'm sorry!" he blurted, before flushing in shame that he hadn't even made it past one smack before begging for it to stop. He'd been braver when Slade branded him.

Slade paused, speaking in a low, quiet voice, even as he tightened his grip on the younger man. "I nearly lost you, kid. I'm not talking about today, but what happened back on the ship. When the Mirakuru had hold of me. I remember everything I did and said to you while under its influence. I know I haven't been the best companion recently but imagine how you would feel. If you remembered tormenting someone you loved. Torturing them. Leaving permanent brands on them." He let a finger trace gently over the outline of the brand on Oliver's back. "I can't sleep, kid. Every time I look at you, I see how I failed you. You trusted me to protect you and I hurt you in the worst possible ways."

"B... but you saved me more than you hurt me..." Oliver whispered, unable to let Slade's words go by unchallenged. "You've done so much more for me than hurt me...." Oliver swallowed hard, forcing himself to calm down, forcing the tears that wanted to escape to settle inside him, where they wouldn't hurt Slade. And he didn't ask for Slade to stop again. If Slade needed to do this, then Oliver would accept it.

"I put this mark on you." Slade's voice was sad. It might have been placed by one of the sailors, but it had still been his doing. "You didn't deserve that."

"I'd rather be branded by you and still have you with me than not have a mark and you be gone." Oliver's voice was firm. It turned more hesitant as he continued, uncertain how Slade would take his next comment. "My back is at your mercy...." He'd said the same about his butt, but Slade hadn't heard, or at least hadn't understood what he was saying. He wasn't sure the older man would understand now, to be honest. But the fact was, Oliver didn't regret anything about keeping Slade alive.

Slade let his hand move a bit lower, almost caressing down Oliver's back. "I need you, kid." The words came out in a hoarse whisper. "I love you. I wouldn't have branded you in my right mind." He hesitated. "But I do want you."

"I love you too..." Oliver admitted softly. He didn't say he wanted Slade as well... he'd already told the man twice in the only way he could think of that wasn't just spelling it out bluntly that he considered himself Slade's. Considered Slade in charge of whatever happened to him, because he wanted Slade and wanted to belong to Slade. He couldn't bring himself to say it bluntly. If Slade didn't want him that way, it would be hard enough to take without laying it all out there on the line. Of course, if Slade needed him to say it plainly, he would, but he wouldn't do that unless Slade told him to.

Slade let his hand rest gently, almost possessively, on Oliver's hip. "I want you to belong to me." He lay it out, baring himself to the younger man; making himself vulnerable emotionally, the same way Oliver was vulnerable physically.

"I do..." Oliver whispered. He didn't know how else to say it this time. "I belong to you...."

Slade gently squeezed his hip. "That...that feels good, kid," he admitted. "I felt it for a long time. But I held back from saying anything." He let his hand move lower, gently squeezing and possessively caressing down Oliver's bottom and over his thighs.

"I meant it when I said I love you. When I said my butt... my back... was at your mercy; it's because I belong to you. I wasn't being a smart-aleck, even though I can be that a lot of times..." Oliver swallowed, not sure he was making any sense. He shivered, feeling the possessive squeezing and caressing. He knew the punishment wasn't over, but he was happy to have it postponed while Slade became used to the fact Oliver belonged to him.

"All of you," Slade said softly. "Every part of you. Belongs to me. Is at my mercy." He used the same words Oliver had, rubbing and squeezing with both hands, allowing himself to explore the other man's body.

Oliver shivered and felt himself slumping in acceptance of Slade's actions. He belonged to the older man and Slade would decide what was done with or to him. "You decide..." he murmured.

"I decide," Slade agreed. " _You're mine_." The words were as possessive as he'd ever uttered before.

"For always?" Oliver asked, his voice catching in his throat nervously. He wanted... needed to belong to Slade for always. If this was going to end as soon as they got off the island, he didn't think he'd be able to take it.

"For always," Slade confirmed. "I wouldn't throw this away, throw you away, for _anything_ , kid."

Oliver relaxed further at the words. He was loose and pliant, completely malleable to Slade's whims. "I... I should have stayed in the plane..." he finally admitted, in a tiny voice. He'd known it before, of course, but realizing that Slade actually wanted him- and that he wanted to belong to the older man- it made leaving after being told not to that much worse. If he belonged to Slade, that meant he needed to obey him, didn't it?

"Yes," Slade agreed. "You belong to me, kid. When I tell you to do something, or not to do it, then you obey me. Disobeying without a _very_ good reason will get you punished."

"...And being frustrated isn't a good reason..." Oliver admitted reluctantly. "...I'm sorry..." This time, his voice was calm and serious. He truly was sorry; not just because he was about to be punished, but because he understood now what he'd done wrong. Understood why it was wrong. "...Will it hurt bad?" he couldn't help asking, even though he didn't have any plans to fight and now believed he deserved the punishment.

"I'm not going to damage you, kid." Slade gently squeezed Oliver's thigh. "You've experienced far worse pain than a spanking. This is going to be different, though. This isn't about getting information or torturing you for the sake of it. I'm spanking you because you were naughty and disobedient. _My_ naughty, disobedient boy."

Oliver swallowed and whimpered, the words making his stomach flip and his emotions plummet in a way he hadn't been expecting. It wasn't a bad feeling, either. It was a feeling of being taken control of; Slade was taking control over him. Slade's will was now Oliver's command. The older man's decisions would overshadow Oliver's own, but in exchange, Oliver would be kept and protected and loved. "Was your naughty, disobedient boy..." he agreed quietly, his voice subdued but accepting. "...Are you going to spank the naughty out of me?" he found himself asking, blushing faintly at how it made him sound like a child, but currently, he felt very childish. Or, at least, he felt young and out of control. If Slade didn't have such a good grip on him, he might have been frightened, but he was only a little nervous. He trusted Slade.

"Yeah, kid. And then you'll be my good boy again," Slade promised. "I love you. You belong to me." He wrapped his arm a bit tighter, a bit more firmly, around Oliver's waist and then began to swat, starting from the crest of the younger man's backside, working his way down to Oliver's thighs.

Oliver was feeling very vulnerable and exposed by this point, along with feeling guilty and young. It didn't take long at all, a shorter time than he felt comfortable admitting, before tears were streaming down his face and he was choking back sobs and breathing heavily. He didn't beg for Slade to stop this time. It wasn't his place to decide how much punishment he received when he had done something he knew not to do. At the same time, he didn't attempt to hide the punishment's effects on him. He was crying hard, unashamed to let Slade see him broken and brought low. He deserved for Slade to see that. Slowly, his body relaxed from its tensely held stiffness until he was draped limply over Slade's lap, just accepting.

Slade hadn't planned to be severe with Oliver. He was claiming the younger man along with punishing, after all. When Oliver went limp over his lap, Slade paused and began to gently rub the reddened skin. "I know you're sorry, kid. I forgive you."

"I was so naughty... didn't have a good reason for going at all... was just mad and wanted to show you..." Oliver admitted through his tears. He didn't pull away. Slade rubbing felt good and he didn't want to risk it stopping because he moved at the wrong time.

Slade continued to rub, squeezing gently every so often. "You're not naughty anymore, kid. You're my good boy now."

"I'm good again? Forgiven? Start fresh?" Oliver swallowed hard and shivered as Slade continued to rub and squeeze. It was a mild claiming, but it was claiming all the same and Oliver found himself needing more.

"Yes. I've forgiven you. You're my good boy again," Slade promised, putting a bit more pressure behind the rubs; squeezing a bit more firmly. "Getting spanked wipes the slate clean."

"I like being your good boy..." Oliver said hesitantly, shifting minutely in response to the increased pressure. He felt a warmth and a tightening low in his gut, his member swelling slightly. He didn't attempt to keep Slade from noticing. He belonged to the older man and wanted Slade to know how he was being affected.

"I like it too. I'd rather bring you pleasure than need to punish you," Slade admitted. Noticing Oliver's reactions, he allowed his fingers to glide between the younger man's legs, ghosting gently over his member.

Oliver shivered at the touch, his legs falling open naturally. Even his body knew who it belonged to and was making it as easy as possible for Slade to claim and control. "Don't like being punished... means I upset or hurt you. Don't like doing that..." Oliver said, in a small voice. "...I love you. Like making you happy with me...."

"I am happy with you now," Slade murmured reassuringly. "I'm not upset or hurt. I have my good boy with me."

"Good... it feels better when you are happy with me..." Oliver admitted, before letting out a tiny sigh of contentment.

"I am _very_ happy with you," Slade responded. "You're mine. You belong to me." He ran his fingers lightly over Oliver's member, before giving it a light squeeze.

"To do whatever you want with..." Oliver said, with a tiny gasp, as his member began to fill at Slade's touch and possessive squeezing.

" _Mine_." Slade's voice was low and possessive; almost animalistic, as he laid his claim. He began to stroke Oliver's member a bit more firmly, his other hand rubbing and squeezing down Oliver's entire back side.

Oliver groaned, both at the words and the actions Slade was taking. "Feels good..." he moaned softly. "...Yours... completely and for always..." He whimpered and began to shallowly thrust into Slade's hand, unable to stop himself, the need to press into the older man's hand stronger than his desire to hold still for Slade.

Slade increased the pressure behind his strokes. "Let go for me," he encouraged, his voice rough. "I want to watch."

Oliver moaned at the words, feeling himself harden completely. He didn't try and stop himself, he didn't try and hide anything, he just continued to shallowly thrust into Slade's hand until the sounds he was making became desperate and almost pained. It didn't take long for him to reach the edge, teetering for a few seconds before falling over the invisible ledge into shaking spasms punctuated by hoarse cries of need. It was the strongest, hardest release he'd ever had; when it was over, he collapsed wearily over Slade's lap, spent and breathing heavily.

Slade held Oliver safe and close, making sure he wouldn't fall or otherwise hurt himself throughout the release. "Good boy," he murmured, stroking his fingers through Oliver's hair. "My good boy."

When Oliver's breathing finally normalized, he pressed his head into Slade's hand, nuzzling against him where possible. "You didn't come..." he said, with a hint of worry, unsure what to do about it; he was floundering, trying to figure out exactly how 'in charge' of him Slade was.

"I was entirely focused on you, kid," Slade answered calmly. "I didn't need to release. I wanted to make sure you got pleasure."

"I... you don’t want anything else?" Oliver was confused, not upset, but he'd never been with anyone that didn't expect something in return for whatever they gave.

"I have everything I want because you gave yourself to me," Slade answered seriously. "I gave you pleasure because I wanted to make you feel good."

"Felt so good... never thought I'd feel like this... safe and wanted..." Oliver admitted.

"You are safe. You are wanted, needed, loved," Slade promised.

"...And... you're in charge?" Oliver asked hesitantly. Slade had always been more likely to take charge and Oliver hadn't questioned it. But it had never been explicitly stated.

"I'm in charge," Slade confirmed. "I look after you. Take care of you. Love you."

"And I love you. Help you... Obey you...." Oliver was less hesitant, though it was clear he was looking for confirmation of what was expected.

"Exactly," Slade confirmed. "And as long as you do those things, you'll be my good boy." He gently squeezed each of Oliver's thighs.

"I've never been good at obeying..." Oliver admitted sheepishly.

"I'm sure you'll do your best." Slade squeezed one of Oliver's hips.

"Yeah..." Oliver hesitated. He'd almost said yes sir but wasn't sure he should. Did Slade want that type of deference when he'd never given it before?

"When it's just us, kid, you're going to answer solely to me," Slade said seriously. "I'm still going to be in charge of you when we finally get off this island, when we're around other people, but we'll be a bit more subtle then. I won't do anything that might cause you to lose face in front of other people. Not unless it becomes necessary."

Oliver nodded, before realizing Slade might not be able to see it. "Yessir..." he said quickly, giving in and using the term of respect because it seemed to be called for.

"And because of that," Slade continued, "I think there needs to be something you call me when it's just us."

"Like a nickname?" Oliver asked curiously.

"Like Master," Slade answered. "Or something that means the same."

"Because I belong to you? Because you're in charge and I'm meant to obey you?" Oliver's voice was hesitant. He still didn't think he was capable of obeying like Slade seemed to think he could.

"Yes," Slade answered. "And even though I know you'll find it hard and will slip up at times, it won't change anything."

"You'll help me? Train me?" Oliver asked, slightly more confidently.

"Yeah, kid. I'll train you to be my good boy," Slade promised.

Oliver relaxed at that, slumping. It wasn't as daunting, thinking about what Slade wanted from him, when he knew Slade would help him learn to be that. "Thank you, sir..." he whispered.

"I love you. You're mine. I won't ever let you go. No matter what happens," Slade promised. He continued to stroke and rub down over Oliver's entire back side, squeezing possessively every so often.

"No matter what..." Oliver agreed. "Will always be yours." His legs fell open slightly in response to the possessive touch, offering Slade everything.

Slade let his fingers stroke gently along Oliver's inner thighs, rubbing and squeezing along them too. "You're mine," he reiterated.

"All of me..." Oliver's voice caught in his throat. He wanted to give Slade as much as he was being given.

Slade moved Oliver carefully, settling the younger man on his lap instead of over it, so they were facing each other. He then kissed Oliver, wrapping an arm around the other man to hold him close.

Letting out a happy, contented sigh, Oliver leaned into the kiss, opening his mouth for Slade to possess and offering as much as he was able.

Slade moved his hand to the back of Oliver's neck, gently squeezing it, as he deepened the kiss.

Oliver moaned softly at the gentle but possessive grip and melted against Slade, giving everything he could in the kiss. He could feel Slade taking over, physically and mentally; any reservations Oliver might have had about giving up control to Slade were disappearing in a haze of need so strong, he wondered how he'd ever survived on his own. Belonging to his master was going to be so much better.

Oliver was fully naked, allowing Slade to run his hands over the younger man's body, while he still kept kissing. Every so often, he'd allow his hand to return to Oliver's neck and squeeze, demonstrating his possessiveness. He pressed Oliver against him, which had the added bonus of allowing the other man to feel Slade's own erection.

Oliver moaned and quivered, beginning to rub wantonly against Slade, his own erection growing.

Slade stood, carefully moving himself and Oliver over to their makeshift bed. He settled them both down and began running his hands over the younger man's body, following the same path with his lips.

"M... master!" Oliver groaned, pushing his body against Slade's hands and mouth as the older man moved them over him. His erection was full and aching.

"I want you to try and hold back for me." Slade murmured the words in Oliver's ear. "Only let go when I tell you. When I give you the order."

"O... okay... yessir..." Oliver whimpered and closed his eyes, shivering and breathing deep to try and keep himself in check. What Slade was doing felt so good. It was difficult to hold back.

"Good boy. My good boy." Slade kissed Oliver's ear, then began to trail kisses along his jawline and down his neck.

Oliver quivered visibly, his breathing increasing to a shaky, rapid gasping, as the only way he could keep himself obedient was to release his body's tension in his breath. "M... master..." He whimpered softly.

"You're being so good for me." Slade murmured the words against Oliver's skin, before beginning to suck on it, planning to leave behind a mark.

Oliver let out a tiny sob, the sting from Slade's actions causing him to fall into an even more submissive mindset. His body relaxed further for Slade, even as he tensed up from the need to release. He kept himself in check, but barely.

Slade could tell how hard Oliver was trying; how close the other man was to release. He let his fingers glide down Oliver's chest and over his stomach. "I'm so proud of you," he murmured against Oliver's neck, before directing, "Let go now. It's time."

Oliver whimpered at the words of praise, nearly quivering from a feeling of accomplishment; he'd pleased the older man and that felt as good as what Slade was doing, for a different reason. With Slade's words of permission, he let go. His body shuddered uncontrollably in release, the sounds he made to accompany the action unfettered. When it was over, he collapsed in Slade's arms, breathing heavy and shaky. He was too weak to hold himself up. "...Belong to you..." he muttered softly.

Slade wrapped his arms tightly around Oliver, kissing his hair and closing his eyes as he cuddled the younger man. "You do," he agreed softly. "You belong to me and with me. I love you so much."

"I love you too..." Oliver said, his throat suddenly tight. He had to swallow. "I was so scared I'd lost you... that... that my actions meant you'd die. It hurt so much..." he admitted quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, kid. _None_ of it was." Slade caressed Oliver's cheek tenderly and cuddled the younger man tighter. "And you haven't lost me. Even if I needed your help to come back to myself."

"I still have you... even more than I ever thought I would..." Oliver snuggled. "Never thought I'd actually be yours... never dared to hope."

Slade kissed Oliver's hair, stroking his hands down the younger man's back. "You're mine now," he promised. "And when we get off the island, you will still be mine. That won't ever change," he promised.

"That feels good... I'm glad. Don't want to ever be away from you again..." Oliver said quietly.

"I won't let it happen." Slade kissed Oliver's neck and then his lips, cuddling him close.

"Don't you want more?" Oliver asked uncertainly. "You haven't come...."

"I don't think there's any need to rush things," Slade replied, gently squeezing Oliver's hips. "I wanted to bring you pleasure. That's more important to me."

"I just want to make you happy..." Oliver said softly.

"You do, kid." Slade stroked his fingers through Oliver's hair. "Giving yourself to me has made me _more than_ happy."

Oliver smiled crookedly before resting his head back on Slade's shoulder. "I'm glad about that."

"You make me happy." Slade kissed his lips tenderly.

Oliver returned the kiss; it wasn't chaste, but it was calm and accepting and full of love. He wasn't pushing for more, but it was clear he was offering whatever Slade wanted to take.

"I haven't slept well since everything that happened." Slade let his fingers caress gently over Oliver's hips. "I think it will help if we share sleeping arrangements."

"Okay... I'd like that..." Oliver quickly agreed.

"Good." Slade pulled Oliver more firmly, more tightly, against him and brushed a tender kiss against his neck.

Oliver was content to stay in Slade's arms, letting the older man touch, kiss and squeeze as much as he wanted. Oliver had always been a tactile person, though it was normally him giving the affection. Having the affection being given to him only reinforced the idea that Slade was in charge and truly wanted him.

"You feel good in my arms, kid," Slade murmured, stroking his fingers through Oliver's hair. "It feels good to touch you. Hold you. Take care of you."

Oliver sighed softly, snuggling more. "I like it too..." he admitted. "Feels safe...."

"You are safe. Loved. Wanted." Slade wrapped his arms a bit more firmly around Oliver, cuddling him tightly.

"I... I was afraid I'd be alone here forever... feels good knowing I'm not." Oliver nuzzled Slade's chest, stifling a yawn.

"You're not alone. You will _never_ be alone again," Slade promised.

"Because you got me and won’t let me go... thank you for that. Thank you for wanting me still...." Oliver tightened his grip in a hug.

"There won't ever be a time I don't want you," Slade responded. "I need you so much, kid. You're my world now."

"We're each other's world. We're all we have..." Oliver declared.

"I love you." Slade let his fingers stroke gently through Oliver's hair.

"Love you too, sir..." Oliver said. "Have for a really long time...."

Slade kissed him tenderly. "How are you feeling at the moment? Is there anything you need?"

"No, sir... don't need anything..." Oliver answered, after a moment's deliberation. "Not even sore from the spanking anymore..." he said sheepishly, embarrassed at how he'd sobbed from it when it didn't even hurt any longer.

"The spanking was more about emotions and making things right between us," Slade said gently. "You cried because of your emotions. It doesn't make you weak, kid."

"That helps... I don't want to be weak. I need to be strong enough to help you," Oliver asserted.

"You are," Slade replied. "You're plenty strong enough to help me." Running his hands down Oliver's back, he continued, "You saved me from the Mirakuru. Despite how I tried to push you away."

"I think that was more stubbornness than being strong." Oliver snorted in amusement. "I'm just happy it worked."

"It brought me back to you," Slade commented.

"That's all I needed. I can face whatever happens now." Oliver snuggled a little closer, fighting to stay awake.

"Sleep, kid," Slade murmured. "I won't let you go. I'll still be here when you wake up."

Taking Slade's words as a promise, Oliver quickly obeyed and fell asleep in his master's arms.

Slade wrapped his arms tighter around Oliver, kissing his hair. He closed his own eyes, slipping into sleep fairly quickly himself.

****

It would be a lie to say it was smooth sailing after the two of them had finally admitted what they were to each other. Oliver was a mess of insecurities, most not of Slade's making; and it amazed him daily that the older man didn't decide he wasn't worth the trouble. He was grateful that he didn't, although when he'd pushed far enough and hard enough to earn a firm response, sometimes he wished Slade didn't care quite so much. (Not really, but it would have made it a lot less painful.)

He wished he'd remembered how much Slade cared right now. He'd left the plane to take a bath, something Slade didn't care if he did. But he'd heard something and instead of going back to the plane to warn Slade, he'd decided to investigate himself. And nearly been discovered by a group of what appeared to be pirates. He'd got away, but it was close, and he was afraid at least one of them had seen him and they'd be looking. Confessing such a colossal mistake to his mate was going to be difficult. The fact he shouldn't have even been out there made it worse.

***

Slade knew that Oliver preferred to bathe alone, and he never tried to stop the younger man from doing that. But the longer his lover was gone for, the more worried he became.

Grabbing his sword, Slade left the plane, carefully picking his way through the undergrowth in search of Oliver.

***

It took longer than he wanted to return to the plane, but, if he had been seen, he felt it was safer to take the long way back than going directly to the plane. He'd learned a lot from Slade about covering his tracks and getting 'lost'. When he got to the plane, he immediately looked for Slade to inform him of what had happened. When the older man wasn't there, a slight worried, panicked feeling began to form in his stomach. Slade hadn't planned to leave the plane today. Had he gone in search of Oliver, or had the pirates found the plane? There didn't seem to be evidence of a struggle. He hoped that meant his mate was safe.

***

By the time Slade followed Oliver's tracks back to the plane, he'd spotted the pirates. The only reason he hadn't panicked over the safety of his lover was because he'd been able to tell Oliver hadn't been captured.

Slade was even more careful than usual as he reached the plane, relief stabbing through him as he saw his lover, alive and unharmed. He quickly moved over to Oliver, speaking in a low voice. "You saw the pirates too?"

"Yessir... I heard something while I was bathing and went to investigate and saw them. I took the long way back, just in case they saw me. I didn't want to lead them home... when you weren't here...." He swallowed and left unsaid that it had worried, even frightened, him.

Slade hugged Oliver close, even as he kept an eye on their surroundings...just in case anyone had followed his lover. "I went looking for you when you didn't come back."

"I should have come told you instead of looking on my own... I'm sorry I worried you." Oliver didn't doubt Slade had been worried. He wouldn't have been looking for him if he wasn't worried.

"I worry about you because _you're mine_ and you have no right to risk taking yourself from me." Slade tugged Oliver a bit closer to him, the action possessive.

"I didn't mean to... but I should have known better than to go investigate without telling you first... getting your permission..." Oliver admitted, not fighting the possessive grip. He shifted until his entire body pressed against Slade.

Slade kissed the side of Oliver's neck. "We'll continue this inside." He guided the younger man into the plane.

Oliver sighed softly and slumped, letting Slade lead him. It was a relief that Slade wasn't angry at him, but it still hurt to know he was in trouble with the older man. It meant he'd upset or disappointed his mate and he never liked doing that.

Inside the plane, Slade took a seat and gently guided Oliver across his knees, settling the younger man in place before divesting him of his pants and underwear.

Oliver swallowed, then hesitantly wrapped his arms around Slade's calf; half to hold himself in place, half to self-comfort. "I'm sorry..." seemed inadequate, but it was all he could think to say. He'd known better, after all. He just hadn't let himself think about it.

Slade rubbed Oliver's back gently for a moment or two before he lifted his hand and began swatting, working his way from the crest of the younger man's backside down to his thighs.

Oliver didn't try to hold still. Slade was in charge and if the older man wanted him still, he'd tell him. Instead, he allowed himself to squirm as much as his body wanted and used his efforts to keep as quiet as possible so the sounds wouldn't carry to the pirates. That didn't mean he wasn't crying. He was. But there was no sound accompanying his tears.

"You shouldn't have wandered away, kid." Slade's voice was low, the swats emphasizing what he was saying. "Coming back to find me was what you should have done. Not gone off investigating on your own."

"Yessir...should a found you. Not gone alone..." Oliver choked out repentantly.

"I can't lose you, kid. You're too important to me." Slade began to swat a fraction harder and faster, tightening his hold on Oliver.

"I... I know... can't lose you either... gotta be careful not to get taken from you..." Oliver's voice shook as he sobbed. He was so sore. He couldn't help thinking he deserved worse.

Slade pulled Oliver tighter against his stomach, beginning to focus more swats to the younger man's sit spots and thighs. "No, kid. You can't. You aren't _allowed_ to risk getting taken away from me."

"Not 'lowed to be dang'rous ..." Oliver shook again, unable to calm down. His squirms were lessening as he tired himself out, as his body accepted what he already believed; he deserved to be spanked and should cooperate so Slade could punish him as he saw fit. Soon, he was not only laying limply over his master's knee; he was arching his back enough to push his bottom up to expose every part to the punishment. Asking without words to be taken to task for his actions. "G... gotta... gotta rem'ber..." he said, between tears.

Slade stopped spanking, beginning to gently rub Oliver's bottom and down over his thighs. "I love you, kid. I never expected to, but I do. Losing you would destroy me."

"Love you too, Sla... s'much..." Oliver's words were slurred, his voice wet with tears. His arms tightened around his master as Slade began to rub instead of spank. He was still too emotional and sore to become immediately aroused, but he made tiny sounds of contentment. He felt safe and knew he was where he belonged.

"I've got you." Slade's voice was low, gentle. "You're mine. And I won't let you go," he promised. " _Not ever_."

"B'long to you... master..." Oliver took a shivering breath, his body completely limp, open and vulnerable to Slade's decisions. He'd finally calmed enough to speak clearly. "All of me is yours to do what you want...."

Slade turned Oliver over and began to cuddle the younger man, pressing a kiss to his neck. "I won't let you get taken from me."

"Promise?" Oliver asked, in a voice that indicated he was slipping into a needy submissiveness that would need Slade to take care of him.

"I promise." Slade kissed the other side of Oliver's neck. "You're mine. You belong to me. I won't let go of you."

"Yours forever..." Oliver agreed in a small voice, nuzzling against Slade, slumping into him, body akimbo, so all of him was exposed and vulnerable.

Slade stripped Oliver of the rest of his clothes, letting his hands run over the younger man's body, squeezing and gently rubbing.

"Belong to you...all of me... inside 'n out..." Oliver reiterated, letting himself be handled and undressed, helping when possible, continuing to snuggle and 'offer' himself to Slade.

Once Oliver was completely naked, Slade began pressing kisses to the younger man's neck, shoulders, chest and stomach.

Oliver let out little huffs of air in response to the affection, squirming and pressing closer as much as possible. "Love you..." He quivered.

"I love you." Slade kissed Oliver deeply, holding the younger man to himself.

"I'll be yours forever?" Oliver asked hesitantly. He didn't know if they'd ever be rescued. If they were, would Slade make sure Oliver went where he went? Or would they go their separate ways?

" _Forever_ ," Slade promised. "Even when we finally escape this island, nothing will change between us. You will _always_ be mine."

"Wherever you go, you'll take me with you...." Oliver snuggled.

"I always will," Slade responded, hugging Oliver tighter.

"That makes me happy," Oliver said softly.

***

It was long since past when they'd been on the island, just the two of them, and Slade had had to be so worried about the younger man's safety. Still, even if things were better here in Starling City, there were still other dangers to deal with.

And right now, one of the things he was having to deal with was collapsed, unconscious, on the couch. Still wearing the garb of the Arrow, Oliver had stumbled back to the apartment and fallen into Slade's arms.

Sebastian stood to the side, a slightly shocked but very worried look on his face. "I can't see puncture wounds... there isn't any blood... if we can't figure out how he got it, will we even be able to figure out what he has? Or what's wrong?" He began to help Slade strip Oliver so they could check more closely and thoroughly. Oliver was showing all the signs of having been drugged, but without knowing with what substance, they were working blind.

"It could have been gas that he inhaled. Liquid he drank. Food he ate." Slade stripped Oliver as he spoke, not wasting any time in thoroughly checking over his lover's body. "He wasn't supposed to be going on any missions today."

"He told me he was just checking on some things for the office..." Sebastian said in frustration. The fact Oliver was in the hood gear made it clear he had hidden part of his plans, even if he hadn't outright lied.

"I'll contact Felicity. Ask her if she can pull any feed of what he might have been up to. If he was fighting someone, or if anything else happened." Slade pulled out his phone to do just that.

Sebastian sighed and went to get water, a washcloth and first-aid kit. While he couldn't find an injection sight, there were plenty of cuts that needed attending.

Slade kept close by Sebastian's side, waiting for Felicity to answer the call, his gaze sweeping worriedly over Oliver's unconscious form.

"He hasn't done something dangerous without your permission since you both first brought me home..." Sebastian commented, his own worry clear in his tone.

"It's been a while. So, I think something must have happened." Slade couldn't hide his own worry as he continued, "But after what happened to Tommy...I know that affected him badly."

"He blames himself... he shouldn't, but he does. The fact Laurel lashed out at his inability to save Tommy...." Sebastian sighed as he washed and dressed one of the worst of the cuts. Luckily, it didn't appear to need stitches.

Slade put the phone on speaker so he could move to begin treating some of Oliver's wounds and also allow Sebastian to hear any information Felicity might give.

"I've got the tracking info for the suit in front of me now, Slade. It's just given me all the places the suit has been in the last six hours. What do you need me to do?" Felicity's voice carried over the speaker.

"Can you pull the feed from any cameras?" Slade requested. "I need to know if he was exposed to anything."

"Yeah... pulling up camera feeds to match the tracking... do you have a specific time I should start with? Narrow down a six-hour search to a shorter time frame?" Felicity asked.

Slade hesitated. "Without knowing what he's been exposed to and how fast a reaction could be...I don't think I could say to disregard any time frame. But perhaps start with the most recent feed and backtrack from there."

"Got it. I'll call you as soon as anything big shows up. You can let me know if you want me to keep looking then..." Felicity agreed before hanging up the phone.

Slade quickly returned his full attention to helping Sebastian treat the rest of the cuts and bruises covering Oliver's body, his eyes narrowed with concern.

Oliver was starting to come to by this point, but it wasn't gradual or peaceful. As soon as his eyes opened, they were panicked.

"Kid?" Slade moved so that Oliver could see him, his voice and face clearly concerned.

"No... no... I... I tried... it wasn't my fault! Please!" Oliver quaked. "I tried, Tommy!"

Slade moved forward and wrapped his arms around Oliver, trying to comfort him. "It wasn't your fault, kid," he soothed. "You did your best."

Rather than comforting him as Slade intended, the embrace caused Oliver to stiffen in terror, his breathing becoming strangled before he began to thrash and struggle to get away. Tommy was dead, a gruesome specter from the grave little better than a zombie; and he was trying to drag Oliver back to his grave with him for punishment. Oliver's bravery fled when faced with that.

"Kid, it's me." Slade kept his voice calm and reassuring. He loosened his hold so that the younger man wouldn't feel as trapped, instead stroking his hands along Oliver's arms, stroking and rubbing.

"Not real... can't be real... Tommy died... can't be here..." Oliver tried to comfort himself, tried to believe he wasn't seeing what he thought he was seeing.

Slade let his fingers stroke through Oliver's hair, speaking in low, soothing tones to him...but he cast a worried glance towards Sebastian. Oliver was suffering from hallucinations. There was a long list of drugs that could do that.

"As soon as Felicity gives us an idea what happened, I can go see if I can get info on what drugs were used..." Sebastian offered.

"I don't want you going anywhere without checking in with me first," Slade said seriously.

"Of course, Slade. I don't want to end up hurting like Oliver. Just saying... we need to figure out what he was dosed with..." Sebastian agreed.

"Yeah," Slade agreed, still holding onto Oliver. "When Felicity calls back, I'll ask her to check hospital records. In case anyone's been admitted with similar symptoms."

"If they have, it will help us figure out how to help him. I'm worried it is something no one has ever dealt with before..." Sebastian fretted. "After hearing both of you talk about how Mirakuru affected you... if it is something similar, with Oliver's skills...."

"It's all speculation, at this point." Slade frowned. "If there was a doctor I could trust to check him over, I would get one here."

"Isn't he friends with some doctors? I thought he was. Maybe Anatoly knows someone he trusts.... Anatoly wouldn't hurt him..." Sebastian pointed out.

Slade nodded and took his phone out, sending off a quick message to Anatoly.

Within seconds, Slade’s phone was ringing. As soon as Slade had answered (turning on speakerphone again so Sebastian could also contribute to the conversation), Anatoly's gruff voice could be heard. "Vhat did he do now?"

Slade explained the situation as quickly and concisely as he could. "He seems to be having hallucinations. I need a doctor we can trust."

"I 'ave a man. I keep him on call when I am in your town...." Anatoly quickly gave Slade the number. "Tell hem that this iz my brother... more than Bratva... 'e vill do everything to protect Oliver."

"Thank you," Slade answered. "I will make sure to keep you updated on how he's doing."

"Thank you..." Anatoly ended the call.

Sebastian looked at Slade. "Felicity sent me a file while Anatoly was giving the information." He pulled the file up onto his tablet and began to play it so they could see what she found.

Slade gave his full attention to the file, watching it play with his eyes narrowed. At the same time, he continued to hold onto Oliver. The younger man might have been drugged, but at least he was currently safe in Slade's arms.

"There... that's where he was dosed. Looks like an aerosol... can you read the writing on the canister?" Sebastian asked.

Slade squinted at the screen. "It's too small for me to make out. But maybe Felicity could enlarge it?" he said.

"I think I can do that..." Sebastian paused and captured the image they wanted before opening editing software and beginning to enlarge the screen capture.

In the meantime, Slade called the number Anatoly had given him, wanting to get Oliver medical help from a trusted source as soon as possible.

"There... I don't recognize the name..." Sebastian said, before turning startled eyes onto Oliver when the other man suddenly screamed in terror and began clawing at his arms.

Slade's attention immediately snapped to Oliver and he gently caught the younger man's hands to stop him from clawing at his arms. "I'm here, kid. Tell me what you're seeing," he directed.

"They're eating me...." Oliver managed the words as he gasped for air and struggled to continue clawing at himself. He didn't elaborate on what 'they' were. Sebastian could only imagine it was some horrible bug or creature from a nightmare.

Slade pulled Oliver closer, keeping the younger man from clawing at his arms. "I've got you. I won't let them eat you," he promised.

"Promise? Promise you won't let them!" Oliver begged frantically.

Sebastian took Slade's phone and finished the phone call, giving the doctor the information needed as well as the words needed to inform him that they were friends of Anatoly. The doctor didn't seem surprised when he read the name of whatever had affected Oliver.

" _I promise_ ," Slade whispered, stroking over Oliver's body. "And I _always_ keep my promises."

Oliver calmed slightly; only slightly, but it was enough for Slade to be able to keep hold of him.

Sebastian swallowed and looked at Slade. "The doctor is on his way. He says this is a new drug that's out. He'll make sure nothing else is wrong and give us what we need to help him detox."

Slade nodded in thanks to Sebastian. "We can get information from him and hopefully see if anyone else has been exposed to the drug."

"I hope this isn't some new thing taking over the city..." Sebastian muttered, thinking about when he'd first come to Starling City and met Slade and Oliver.

"Yeah." Slade agreed, but couldn't help adding, "But the last time, something really good came out of the bad." His smile was warm and affectionate.

"I can't disagree with that..." Sebastian smiled back. "Still. It wasn't a good time...."

***

They'd received intel about where the new drug was being transported to and Oliver and Slade had discussed with their team and decided that the two of them would head to the warehouse and investigate, calling in for backup if it became necessary.

Slade got into position and kicked his comm over onto a private channel. "In position, kid?" he asked Oliver.

"Yeah... but... there's someone else here that shouldn't be...." Oliver sounded confused and a bit irritated.

Slade frowned at that. "Who's there, kid? Are you in any danger?" His voice was filled with concern.

"I guess it depends on if our potential future mayor is working with the dealers or is trying to prove he's anti-crime like his platform claims. Although given he's an important civilian putting himself into the middle of danger, it just made things a lot more dangerous for everyone, whatever his reasons for being here." Oliver sighed. "Now I've gotta make sure he doesn't become collateral damage while doing what we came here to do."

"Might be easier to switch up positions," Slade commented. "I can take care of Blood if need be."

"How is that any better?" Oliver asked curiously, not actually arguing against it. If Slade said to switch, he'd switch.

"If he needs to be taken out, I'd rather it be me than you," Slade responded, his protectiveness over his lover clear.

"I hope he's just being a misguided social warrior and isn’t on their side..." Oliver sighed. He'd got friendly with Sebastian in his role of Queen scion. He'd hate for their 'secret lives' to be enemies.

"We'll switch places, kid," Slade stated. "I'm coming to your position."

"Yessir..." Oliver responded, pulling back into a hidden spot to wait for Slade.

Slade didn't waste any time in heading towards Oliver's position, staying on his guard.

By the time Slade had arrived, it had become clear Blood wasn't happy with the gang he'd confronted. Whether he was working with them or confronting them and telling them to leave the city, Oliver wasn’t sure... but whatever his original status, he was on thin ice now. The gang was shifting angrily, and a few had drawn their weapons in response to whatever he was saying.

Whether Sebastian had originally been on the gang's side or not, it was clear he wasn't working with them now. Without any kind of hesitation, Slade stepped in, throwing his lot in with the mayor.

Sebastian had gone into the warehouse with one intention; convincing the gang that selling the drugs was less profitable and more dangerous than not selling them. He'd offered them a deal where, if they gave up the name of whoever was behind bringing the drugs into Starling City, they wouldn't be charged with selling them, their names would be kept off any reports and they'd get a reward for helping the city. They'd laughed in his face and said being on the run and getting no money at all would be better than betraying the one in charge, but if he promised to stop making waves, they might be able to convince their boss he wasn't a threat who needed to be eliminated. He'd of course told them that wasn't an option before pulling out his phone to call in SCPD. That's when everything had gone completely out of his control.

Slade wasted no time in drawing his sword. "Kid, make sure you keep the exits covered," he directed over the comm, before heading into the fray. His priority was getting Sebastian out and making sure the mayor was safe.

Sebastian was surprised when he was suddenly being assisted by one of the vigilantes he'd been speaking out against. Beggars couldn't be choosers, though. His own guard had been gunned down and were unable to help him, the police would never make it in time, and he knew if he were taken by the gang, it would put the city in a bad position. Swallowing his pride, he asked Slade, "What should I do?"

"Stay out of the way," Slade replied, before calling the team for backup. He immediately began protecting Sebastian against the gang members.

It rankled, being told to move out of the way as if he was more hindrance than help. He couldn't get his hands dirty, though... not if he wanted to win the election and make a difference in the city. Too many people would view him fighting as going against what he'd claimed to stand for.

Slade quickly began taking out the gang members, managing to hold them off until the rest of the team arrived to help. While none of the gang members were killed, they were very quickly incapacitated.

While Slade was incapacitating gang members, Oliver was making sure none escaped or destroyed evidence. He ended up incapacitating just as many as Slade, despite not being at the forefront of the fight.

Sebastian watched uncomfortably as the two vigilantes stopped the gang members. He didn't want to believe they were doing the right thing, but it was hard to argue that they were just as bad as the criminals with them being careful. If they'd only allow their identities to be known, they could be deputized and work legally. It was what he would prefer to see happen, because it was obvious, they were very skilled and filling a need. It was frustrating.

As soon as the last gang member was taken out, Slade moved over to Sebastian's side. "Are you hurt?" he asked. He'd be asking Oliver the same question, but when they were home and he could check over the younger man completely.

"No... you interrupted them before they could do anything more. Are my guards dead?" He was already moving to check, hoping that at least one of their radios would work to call help, since his phone was busted.

Oliver slipped in. "I called 911 and SCPD. Help will be here soon." He left unsaid that he, Slade and any others who'd come to help that didn't want to be caught by the law would have to leave.

Slade nodded, moving back to stand by and with Oliver, glancing towards the rest of his team before addressing Sebastian. "I'm sure you can handle things from here."

"Yeah... uh..." Sebastian swallowed, feeling suddenly awkward. "I don't have a way to contact you... thank you for your help."

"Would you want to contact us again?" Slade asked. "You've been very outspoken about our brand of vigilante justice."

"I still think it would be better if you operated within the law... but I can see you aren't just common thugs either...." Sebastian paused. "You get things done I can't because my hands are tied. I can't endorse it, but I can learn to step back and not get in the way...."

"I have people I can't put at risk," Slade said. "If you're serious about what you say, I need a promise that you won't use it to put a target on us."

"If I can get a promise from you that you won't use my stepping back as an opportunity to get in the way of the SCPD or do anything illegal yourselves... I can promise I will step back and not put a target on you or your people. I can't step in and stop the police from coming after you if they get evidence on their own... you're still operating outside the law... but I'll turn my focus onto other matters, so that they aren't being pushed into going after you if they don't feel the need." Sebastian wasn't certain that was enough. In a self-mocking tone, he added, "If I lose the election, it won't matter anyway."

"I think there's a good amount of people who want you to win the election." Slade handed a burner phone to Sebastian. "You can contact me on the number stored in there."

Sebastian nodded. "So... do I just keep calling you both the Hood and friends?" He smiled crookedly.

"It's as good a name as any," Slade replied. "I don't think you're ready to know our identities."

"Fair enough..." Sebastian sighed. "Do you at least have an alternate name I can use for you and leave Hood for greenie? You know who I am... it'd feel a little less one-sided if I could pretend I know yours..." He sounded self-mocking again.

Slade hesitated, thinking it over. It was more Oliver whose identity he was trying to protect; and that was as much to do with protecting his younger lover than anything else. "Slade," he said finally.

"Slade... it fits..." Sebastian nodded, a tiny, almost flirty smirk on his face. "Well, Slade... thank you again for saving my ass. I hear sirens, though, so I probably should say good-bye."

"I'm sure we'll see each other again," Slade said, before retreating to join the others.

"What was that about?" Oliver asked curiously, a tiny hint of jealousy creeping into his voice.

Slade wrapped an arm possessively around his lover's waist, drawing Oliver against his side. "He's going to back off from us."

"Really? What do we have to do in exchange?" Oliver began to retreat with Slade and the others, but stayed close enough, he didn't leave Slade's arms.

"He wanted a way of getting in contact with us," Slade answered. "I gave him a burner phone. I also told him my name...although not anyone else's. Him knowing my identity won't harm me as much as him knowing yours could."

"You don't think he'll try to find you using it? And then connect the dots?" Oliver asked, still curious and not worried. He'd have given his name as well, if he didn't have people depending on him to keep his alter-ego secret.

"He might," Slade agreed. "But I think we might accomplish more working with him if it's possible. And I know that you're close friends with him as Oliver Queen."

"If he finds out what I've been hiding, not sure he'll wanna call me friend anymore..." Oliver grimaced.

"I think you mean a lot to him, kid. When you're spending time with him, you both seem very happy." Still with his arm wrapped around Oliver's waist, Slade led him towards the car so he could drive them home.

"Yeah. But that would change if he finds out I've been hiding this from him. Especially knowing his stance... or at least what used to be his stance... on vigilantes." Oliver sighed as he sank back into the car seat.

"I think he might be changing his stance." Slade got in the car and began driving, reaching out to squeeze Oliver's knee. "I think things would change, but not necessarily in a bad way."

"Do you think I could tell him?" Oliver asked uncertainly. He pressed closer to Slade.

"I haven't met him officially yet," Slade commented, keeping his hand on Oliver's knee. "Maybe it's worth introducing us. Letting your partner meet your best friend. He'll probably start putting it together at that point."

"I could throw a dinner party for all of my closest friends; and my potential close friend who is running for mayor...." Oliver mused.

Slade nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," he agreed.

"I can begin planning tonight... get my mom involved. It might help get her off her 'you need to stop working so much and rest' kick." Oliver laughed.

"Judging from what I've been hearing since I joined you here, you had no problems resting before we met," Slade commented, as they reached their apartment.

"Before we met, I was a spoiled child who thought Mommy and Daddy would bail me out if I ever needed anything. I don't want to be that spoiled child any longer..." Oliver admitted.

"I don't think that's possible, kid." Slade got out of the car and moved round to the other side to get his lover out.

"Not when I've got you to keep me straight..." Oliver grinned impishly.

"Well, luckily, you'll _always_ have me." Slade guided Oliver into the apartment.

"Very lucky indeed..." Oliver grinned and leaned in, stealing a kiss.

Slade responded to the kiss, sliding his hands down Oliver's back and up under the younger man's shirt to have contact with bare skin.

"I am one lucky man..." Oliver said again, breathlessly when he finally pulled back for air.

"I'm just as lucky to have you." Slade kissed Oliver's neck and then began to remove his shirt.

***

Oliver hadn't been wrong. As soon as he'd mentioned a private party with all his friends and mayoral candidate Sebastian Blood, she'd grabbed the reins and not let go. She had a party planned, scheduled and invitations sent out before he'd even had a chance to look at his calendar for a date. Not that he needed to worry about schedule conflict, but it was still a surprise to him, even if he half-way expected it.

Now he was standing in the sitting room with his mate waiting for the rest of the group to arrive. "I hope tonight goes well..." he muttered, for the hundredth time.

Slade squeezed Oliver's hand. "It'll be fine," he promised.

Soon, Diggle, Felicity and Laurel had arrived, joining Oliver, Slade, Thea and Roy in the sitting room. Sebastian was the last to arrive. They could hear him telling his guard to take a break; that if he wasn't safe at Oliver Queen's mansion, he'd never be safe anywhere and then Moira was leading him into the room where everyone else was.

"Good evening, everyone. Thank you for inviting me... I look forward to getting to know all of you better...." he said with a smile.

Slade moved over and extended his hand to Sebastian, giving the other man a friendly smile. "It's good to meet you finally," he said. "Oliver's told me a lot about you."

"Same here. He gushed so much about you, I thought he had to be exaggerating... Maybe I was wrong..." Sebastian teased gently.

"Hey now... no flirting with my boyfriend... less you flirt with me too!" Oliver pouted playfully.

"Ugh..." Thea rolled her eyes and groaned.

Slade took a step back and wrapped his arm around Oliver's waist. "Help yourself to food and drink." He gestured towards the table, set out with several different food and alcohol options.

"Thank you... I should probably eat before drinking... Lunch was a long time ago..." Sebastian grinned in a self-deprecating manner, moving toward where Slade gestured. He made a point to talk to everyone else. His manner was easy and just shy of flirting. Teasing Oliver and his boyfriend was one thing. He didn't want a reputation as a flirt or a tease, especially not with Oliver's friends and family.

"You hungry, kid?" Slade murmured softly to Oliver. His arm was still wrapped around his partner's waist, gently squeezing.

"Yeah... I am, actually..." Oliver smiled, leaning into Slade.

Slade kissed his lover's cheek and then guided Oliver to the food, so he could get a plate for each of them.

Sebastian was getting along with all of Oliver's friends and family, fitting in well. It helped Oliver relax to see that. He couldn't help but notice the way Sebastian's eyes became sharper, more focused, the longer the evening went on, however. It was obvious his friend was thinking something but hadn't yet said what he was thinking. Oliver was afraid to say anything until he knew for certain what Sebastian was considering.

Although Slade didn't keep his arm wrapped around Oliver's waist, he did stay within touching distance of his lover, even as he spoke and interacted with the others at the party.

Sebastian became quieter and quieter as the night progressed. He was watching Roy, Thea, Laurel and Diggle as much as he watched Oliver and Slade. The longer time he spent in their presence, the more he was beginning to get the feeling he'd met or at least seen them all together before. But that wasn't possible. Was it?

After the food had been eaten, Slade sat down with Oliver on one of the armchairs, settling his lover on his lap and wrapping his arms securely around the younger man's waist.

"You two don't spend a lot of time apart, do you?" Sebastian asked out of nowhere.

Thea snorted. "Only when they have to."

"We bonded quite a bit when it was just the two of us," Slade commented.

"Slade is very protective of Oliver and I for one think it is very sweet!" Felicity piped in.

Sebastian's gaze became sharper at the words.

Slade noticed the look on Sebastian's face. "You look like something's on your mind," he commented.

"It's going to sound silly, but... it just feels like I met all of you before. Or at least have seen you before. Even though I know I haven't...." Sebastian said suspiciously. He could only think of one place where he'd seen a group of people together recently that seemed to connect so seamlessly. But what he was thinking of couldn't be possible. Not when Oliver knew his stance on vigilantes. Of course, he'd had to review his stance and wasn't so staunchly against them as he had been, but still.

Slade let his thumb stroke gently over Oliver's stomach, still holding the younger man on his lap. "Well, we already felt like we knew each other due to our connection with Oliver," he commented.

"This feeling is more than that..." Sebastian shook his head. "...And it is more than just you and Oliver. It is all of you."

Felicity got a nervous look on her face. "Like... you saw our doppelgangers or something?"

"Starling City's not a huge place," Diggle commented. "We all could have met very easily without even realizing."

"I suppose..." Sebastian didn't sound convinced, but he didn't pursue the topic of conversation. He was having a good time and didn't want to ruin the evening.

Slade gently squeezed Oliver's waist, brushing a kiss against the younger man's neck.

Taking his cue from the other guests, who seemed to take Oliver's and Slade's PDA as a normal occurrence, Sebastian ignored Slade nearly making out with his friend and turned his attention on Thea and Roy. "Do you work in the family business as well?"

Thea smiled. "No... I run the club Oliver opened when he first returned home, since so much of his time is taken up with running the company now."

"Yeah, I work with Thea," Roy said. "I only know everyone else through her." He smiled at his girlfriend.

"Well, they seem to accept you as one of them... so maybe it's a bit more than that." Sebastian smiled.

"Yeah, you're probably right," Roy agreed. "Anyone else want drinks?" He waited long enough for people to respond and headed back over to the table.

***

Clark finished getting dressed, adjusting his tie and glasses before he checked Lois was ready and then went to make sure Bruce and Barry were both ready to visit Diana and the others.

Bruce came out of his room, adjusting his tie. Years of fancy fundraising events meant he had no problem doing so from memory. He didn't need a mirror.

Barry wasn't so used to it and came out, tie askew and not tied, shirt rumpled from where he'd attempted to tuck it in, but had accidently pulled it back out when he was trying to find the other end of his tie when it had slipped off backwards.

Clark's smile was fond and affectionate when he saw both of his young submissives. He walked over to Barry and began to put his tie on properly. "Doing okay there, munchkin?" he asked softly.

Barry blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Don't often have reason to dress up, sir. Not so great with ties and stuff. Do I look okay?" he asked uncertainly.

Bruce smiled and shifted closer, helping straighten Barry's shirt but letting the younger man tuck it in himself.

"You look fine, munchkin." Clark wrapped his arms around Barry in a tight hug, then smiled warmly at Bruce, reaching out to wrap his arm around his little one's shoulders. "Ready?" he asked them both.

"As ready as I can be, sir..." Bruce smiled back. "All of them will be there? Diana, Arthur and Victor?"

"Do they know about us, or will they be finding out at the dinner?" Barry blurted.

"They know we're living together," Clark answered. "Whether they know anything else or not, though? That's up to you. I don't want either of you to feel ashamed or embarrassed. And, yes, they will all be there, little one," he added to Bruce.

"I guess wait and see... I don't know Arthur or Victor well enough to know how they'd take it..." Bruce admitted.

Clark nodded. "React however you need to, both of you, and I'll respond to your needs in the moment." He drew both men into firm hugs, kissing each of them on the forehead.

"Yes, sir..." Bruce agreed. He shifted into the kiss, before stepping away so they could go join Lois.

Clark walked with the two of them to join Lois, giving her a quick kiss before they left the mansion and got into the car to drive to Diana's.

Despite being to Diana's on time, Barry noted that they were still the last to arrive. He looked between his three companions nervously and tugged at his tie, only stopping when Bruce placed a supportive hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, kid... everyone here likes you. Just be yourself...." Bruce tried to calm him.

Lois looked at Barry and then at Bruce. "Why don't we go to the door first?" she suggested, figuring giving Clark a few moments with Barry might help to settle the younger man.

Bruce nodded and held out his arm for Lois to take. "Yes, ma'am...."

Barry swallowed and fidgeted in place. "Not usually this pathetic," he muttered under his breath.

"You're not pathetic, munchkin." Clark wrapped his arms around Barry, kissing the younger man's cheek. "Being unsure of how to react is normal. Do you want to stick close to me? When we go inside, I can settle you on my lap. You don't have to do anything."

Barry thought about that. Unlike Bruce, who was worried about losing the respect of the rest of the league if he showed any 'weakness', Barry's strengths didn't rely on his appearing strong. And all the rest of the team already viewed him as a 'kid' who needed protecting. There was no reason not to accept the affectionate support. "Lois won't mind?" he finally asked.

"We've talked about a lot of this already," Clark replied. "Even if she's not directly involved, she knows what you and Bruce mean to me."

"Yeah. Still... it feels a bit unfair to monopolize your time..." Barry sighed, pressing closer to his Dom.

Clark wrapped his arms around Barry's waist, squeezing gently, and guided him towards the door. "You don't need to worry about anything tonight, munchkin. Just let me take of you and everything will be fine." He whispered the words into Barry's neck before kissing him there.

"Yessir..." Barry let himself be led. By this point, Diana's butler had opened the door and Bruce and Lois were walking in.

Clark kept his arms wrapped around Barry's waist as he led the younger man into the house, his fingers stroking gently over Barry's chest and stomach.

Everyone was in the sitting room when the butler led them in. "Dinner will be served in fifteen minutes, Ms. Prince," he said, by way of alerting them they would need to head into the dining room shortly.

Bruce escorted Lois to one of the sofas, expecting Clark would sit next to her with Barry on his lap. Once she was settled, he took a nearby chair.

Clark sat down next to Lois, drawing Barry down onto his lap and wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist, fingers gently stroking over Barry's stomach.

"Living together seems to agree with you," Arthur commented, looking at each of the newcomers in turn.

"I never realized how lonely the mansion could be, until I wasn't alone anymore," Bruce admitted.

"Being alone isn't necessarily good," Lois commented.

"Well, it obviously is working for you..." Victor noted.

"You seem happy." Diana smiled at Barry, noticing the way he was cuddled against Clark.

Barry smiled bashfully. "I am. This is the first time we've all been together in one place since Steppenwolf...."

"There's a lot that's happened to all of us, I suspect, since we were all last together," Arthur commented.

"That's why I wanted to invite you all to dinner," Diana said. "And time and scheduling allowing, I'd like to do this regularly."

"How regularly?" Victor asked curiously. "Not that I have much on the schedule I need to clear or work around, but if it is a weekly thing, I'll make sure to block out the time now, so nothing else gets scheduled in its place."

"Ideally, I'd like to make sure it happens every week. Even if you all can't make it every week, you'll have a standing invitation to come," Diana said.

"I think that's a very good idea," Lois agreed. "Some people would truly benefit from seeing more of their friends more often."

Bruce side-eyed Lois, pretty sure she was talking about him in particular, since he tended to keep himself isolated except from the immediate 'family' and whenever he went out in public, it was using his playboy persona that didn't particularly allow closeness.

"I think it would be a good idea for _all_ of us," Clark commented. "I can ensure it's marked clearly in the relevant diaries."

Victor grinned. "You control everyone's schedule in your house?" he teased.

"Yeah, he pretty much does..." Barry admitted innocently. "Well... I'm not sure he controls Lois's schedule, but I know he has final say on Bruce's and mine...."

Bruce didn't say anything- he wasn't going to contradict the truth, after all- but he did raise one eyebrow in challenge when everyone's eyes turned toward him in surprise.

Diana smiled at Bruce. "Then it's clear you have someone to make sure you don't overwork yourself," she commented. "Good. I was worried."

"You were?" Bruce blinked at that. "I didn't realize I was worrying so many people... My secretary said much the same..." He frowned at the knowledge that he'd been affecting so many people in a negative manner.

"If you don't take care of yourself, then you worry the people who do care about you," Diana said. "And I am more than happy to see Clark taking care of you too."

"Well... I'm happy you will not worry anymore, then..." Bruce said hesitantly. He wasn't sure how to react to all this 'care' for his well-being. Not that people hadn't cared before, but few of them had been as forward with it.

Diana smiled and then stood up. "I believe it is time to eat. Clark, you are more than welcome to sit Barry on your lap at the table, too, if both of you would feel more comfortable like that."

Nodding, Clark helped Barry to stand and then stood himself, wrapping an arm around Barry's shoulders. He did reach out to gently squeeze Bruce's arm, giving affection without acting like the other man's Dom.

Bruce nodded at Clark in acknowledgement, standing and holding out an arm to Lois.

Barry went with Clark without question.

Victor moved to follow Diana and Arthur.

Lois took Bruce's arm, walking into the dining room with him, while Clark followed with Barry, not hesitating in taking his seat and settling the younger man on his lap once more.

Diana and Arthur took their own seats at the table.

Victor sat down as well.

"What's for dinner?" Barry asked, perking up at the idea of food.

"Salmon and wild rice," Diana answered. "And there's plenty for you to eat, with how fast you burn through your metabolism."

"Sounds wonderful!" Barry grinned brightly.

Bruce nodded. "It does sound very good."

Diana smiled. "I'm very glad to hear that," she commented. "I hope it tastes as good as it sounds," she added, as the food was brought in for each of them.

Once everyone had been served, Victor took a bite. "Oh, it is..." he said, after swallowing. "Very good."

Soon, everyone was eating and chatting happily.

***

The hallucinations had finally stopped, luckily. Oliver had fallen into a deep sleep. Not knowing how the drug normally affected people. Sebastian and Slade didn't have a clue how long that would last. Sebastian was anxious, wanting to do something, anything, to help Oliver. Until they had more information, he was limited.

Just then, Slade's phone rang.

Slade hadn't left Oliver's side at all, not wanting the younger man to feel alone. As his phone rang, he only shifted enough to answer the call, making sure he was still close enough to Oliver in case his lover woke and needed him.

It was Felicity on the other end. It didn't take her long at all to relay the information that the drug seemed to have originated in Metropolis, or that whoever the gangs were listening to seemed to still be there.

Slade listened to the information and then, when the call finished, he looked towards Sebastian. "It sounds like the drug originated in Metropolis. And that the person behind it still has their base there."

"So, what does that mean for us?" Sebastian asked uncertainly.

"I know Barry was in Metropolis for a while," Slade answered. "I'll give him a call. See if he knows anyone there who's heard about it."

"If he doesn't, maybe Clark Kent will have heard something while doing his investigative reporting..." Sebastian nodded.

"Yeah. I'll try Barry first. Then Clark if Barry doesn't know anything." Slade took out his phone to call Barry.

***

Barry had just got out of the shower and was drying off when he heard his phone ringing in his bedroom down the hall. Speeding to answer before it went to voice mail, he breezed by Bruce, Lois and Clark, who were all heading to their own rooms to shower and change. Tonight, was a Lois and Clark night; Bruce and Barry attempted to give them at least one night a week (sometimes more, if they'd not had a lot of time with each other) where they'd stay in their own rooms.

Bruce blinked. "I really wish he wouldn't do that in the house when there is no reason to..." He sighed. "They could leave a message!" he called after Barry, in semi-frustrated amusement.

Clark snorted softly. "He wouldn't be Barry if he wasn't speeding everywhere," he commented, his voice fond. He hugged Bruce, murmuring softly, "You know where I am if you need me."

"Yes, I will find you if needed," Bruce agreed.

"Good night, little one." Clark kissed Bruce's cheek.

In the meantime, as soon as Barry had answered the phone, Slade was saying, "Barry? It's Slade here. Oliver was drugged with something that seems to have originated in Metropolis. Did you hear of any drugs that cause hallucinations while you were there?"

"Uh..." Barry said ineloquently. "I can't say that I remember anything. I was dealing with mostly metas, though.... I could ask Clark and Lois if they heard anything, if that would help. Is Oliver going to be alright?" He walked out into the hall to find his Master and Mistress, not bothering to dress. This seemed important. Even if dressing would only take a fraction of a second, it was still a fraction of a second.

Clark was in the middle of getting changed when Barry walked in with the phone. Alerted to the look on his sub's face, he quickly asked, "What happened?"

"I... I'm gonna let Slade 'splain..." He quickly handed the phone to his master, a very worried look on his face. He and Oliver were good friends. The idea of the other man being drugged and in danger was upsetting.

Clark took the phone from Barry, beginning to talk to Slade. His eyes narrowed with worry as he said, "The police in Metropolis were looking into the dealer."

"Isn't that the one who had connections with Lex Luther?" Lois asked, worried.

"Do you think Lex has anything to do with it?" Barry asked uncertainly.

"It's possible," Clark admitted to Barry, before addressing Slade. "It might be easier if I come to Starling City. I've seen people exposed to that drug before. And I know the signs that someone's under the influence."

Barry bit his lip. "Can I come too?" he whispered. Oliver was his friend. He wanted to help. Only his respect and love for his new family kept him from just speeding off to help his friend right this second. Plus... he knew who Oliver's alter-ego was. He didn't know if Clark did, but he knew Slade wouldn’t trust that information to just anyone and if Barry was there, he could encourage them to tell Clark.

Clark hesitated. "I think it might be better if you and Bruce stay here with Lois, munchkin. I can always call if I need you there."

The look on Barry's face indicated how unhappy he was with that answer, but he didn't argue. It wasn't like he couldn't get to Starling City as fast as possible anyway. He was already trying to think of an excuse to 'show up' there anyway. Sighing, he nodded to show he'd heard. "Yessir..." he mumbled.

Clark handed the phone back to Barry. "He wants to talk to you."

"How much do you trust Clark?" Slade asked outright. "Oliver's in a vulnerable state. I don't want to risk exposing him to anyone who might put him at risk."

"With my life... he knows I'm Flash. A... and he's in charge of me now..." He added the last on hesitantly. It was one thing to let the league know their relationship, but what if Clark didn't want outsiders to know? Barry didn't mind- he knew Slade would understand- but it felt questionable telling Slade without Clark's permission. He glanced at Clark apologetically, hoping he hadn't upset the other man.

"Your Dom?" Slade asked; since he had a similar type of relationship with both Sebastian and Oliver, he was fairly certain he was reading between the lines correctly.

Clark looked at Barry, then reached out to gently and reassuringly squeeze the younger man's arm.

"More than just my Dom... but yeah..." Barry gave Clark a crooked smile. He hadn't voiced to anyone that his Dom was 'more than just...' to anyone before, but he knew it was true.

"If you believe in him, I'll assume he's trustworthy," Slade said.

"I'll leave in the morning," Clark said. It would give him some time with all three of them before he left, and he'd still get to Starling City quickly.

"If... if Oliver wakes up, let him know I'm rooting for him?" Barry said, wincing because he didn't know what else to say. He was very worried for his friend.

"I'm sure he'll appreciate that," Slade answered. "I'll let you know if anything changes."

"Thanks..." Barry whispered, waiting until Slade had hung up before turning to face Clark and Lois. "I... uh... guess I'll get to bed then. Goodnight." It was obvious he was too worried to be able to sleep.

"Why don't you stay in with us?" Lois suggested. "We weren't planning on doing anything other than sleeping, so you wouldn't be interrupting anything."

"You don't mind?" Barry tried to act casual, but his emotions were all over his face.

"Not at all," Lois answered.

"You're more than welcome to stay with us, munchkin," Clark added.

"Thank you... I... I need to put on pajamas..." Barry suddenly realized he was still in his towel.

"You don't have to put them on if you'd feel more comfortable without," Clark said.

"I don't have a problem with it." Lois smiled at Barry.

Barry blushed. "I... uh... " He swallowed uncertainly. He usually slept in pajamas, but the fact they were both willing to let him sleep with them naked knocked him off-balance. He knew skin-on-skin contact helped calm him better. Still....

"Don't worry about embarrassment," Clark said. "It's more important that you're comfortable. And that you feel safe."

"I usually wear pajamas..." he said hesitantly. As comfortable as skin contact was, he didn't know that he'd feel comfortable sleeping that way. Unless it was an order. It didn't seem like one, but....

"Why don't you put your robe on?" Clark suggested. It would preserve Barry's modesty, while also making skin on skin contact easier.

"Okay, sir..." Barry sped to his room, put on his robe and sped back in less than a second.

Lois settled on the bed and smiled at Barry, patting the space next to her. "You can settle in between me and Clark," she said.

Barry grinned bashfully and crawled up next to her in the middle of the bed.

Clark settled down on the other side of Barry, wrapping his arm around the younger man and running his fingers along the back of Barry's neck.

"Thank you.... I dunno if I could sleep by myself tonight. Too worried 'bout Ollie..." Barry admitted, sinking into the mattress, pressing against both Clark and Lois.

Lois hugged Barry from one side, stroking her fingers through his hair. "You don't have to be alone," she promised.

Clark gently rubbed Barry's back under the robe. "We're here for you, munchkin."

"I know you are... helps a lot..." Barry said softly. The feeling of comfort and safety helped calm him down enough that he soon began to fall asleep.

Both Lois and Clark continued the gentle rubbing and stroking, encouraging him to fall asleep.

***

The next morning, Barry was of two minds; part of him wanted Clark to go immediately to check on Oliver and find out what was going on. The other part wanted his Dom to stay. He was feeling clingy and wanted to be cuddled and held. Also, he really wanted to go with Clark and was trying to come up with an argument that would convince the older man to allow it.

Able to see that Barry was out of sorts, Lois had left the room to give Barry and Clark some time together.

Clark had settled Barry on his lap and was gently rubbing his sub's arms and down his back, attempting to soothe the younger man's worry.

"I should go with you... they know me..." Barry blurted, looking at Clark from lowered eyelashes.

"I know you want to come with me, but I think it's important you stay here unless I need you there," Clark said. "If too many of us show up at once, I'm worried about spooking the dealer and making them run again."

"I don't even have to go anywhere near where the dealer would be!" Barry protested. "And even if I do, I move so fast, he'd never know!"

"You can't just rely on your speed, munchkin," Clark said gently. "Look at what happened when I was first brought back."

Barry looked down at that. "I just need to see Ollie...for a few seconds..." he whined.

"I know, munchkin. But you're important to me," Clark said seriously. "I need to know you're safe."

"I know..." Barry sighed. "I really wanna see Ollie, though..." He didn't say anything, but the fact he wouldn't look Clark in the eye indicated the direction his thoughts were going; that he might disobey if he didn't get his way.

"Munchkin, if you deliberately disobey me when I tell you not to do something, you will earn a trip over my knee," Clark warned.

Barry winced, finally looking up and giving Clark a woebegone face. "I dunno if I can obey, sir..." he admitted forlornly.

Clark gently stroked the side of Barry's face. "From the sound of it, Oliver isn't aware of anything right now. When he regains consciousness, we can talk about you seeing him."

Barry bit his lip then sighed. "Promise?" He didn't ask because he didn't trust Clark. It was just very important to him.

"I promise," Clark said seriously. "I'll make sure you can see him when he's awake."

"Thank you, sir... I'll do my best to obey you... might need to ask Lois and Bruce to help me, though..." Barry smiled crookedly.

"And I'm sure they will help you." Clark kissed Barry's cheek. "You are very important," he whispered.

"Love you, sir..." Barry impulsively hugged Clark..

"I love you too." Clark hugged Barry tight.

"I... I'm okay now. If you need to leave..." Barry said, after snuggling a few more moments.

"Why don't we go and find Bruce and Lois?" Clark suggested. "Then I can make sure you're settled with them before I leave."

"Okay..." Barry didn't move, though, content to let Clark control everything with him until he'd left.

Clark kissed Barry's cheek and then stood, lifting the younger man into his arms.

Barry quickly wrapped his arms around Clark's shoulders.

Clark carried Barry out of the room, stroking his fingers over the younger man's body, as he went in search of Lois and his little one.

Bruce was in the dining area with Lois and Alfred, eating breakfast while also going over some paperwork for Wayne Enterprises. Alfred was talking to Lois.

Clark carried Barry into the dining area, glancing towards Bruce almost automatically to make sure his little one was doing okay. If Bruce needed attention before Clark left, he'd absolutely receive it.

Bruce was focused on the paperwork, though not so involved he couldn't take a moment to smile at Clark. "I need to go into the office for a while later today," he commented. "Should I aim to return home by a certain time?"

Clark walked over to sit down next to Bruce, settling Barry on his lap and reaching out to gently squeeze Bruce's arm. "I have to leave for Starling City soon. If you can be home for Barry as soon as possible, I would appreciate it." Squeezing Barry gently, he added, "He's worried about Oliver."

Bruce narrowed his eyes, looking at Barry more closely. "You know what? I can go in tomorrow instead. Nothing is an emergency."

Clark smiled at Bruce and gently squeezed his wrist, rubbing the pulse point gently. "Thank you, little one," he murmured.

"Of course... family first!" Bruce smiled at everyone around the table.

"Always." Clark situated Barry a bit more comfortably on his lap and then reached out to plate up food for both himself and the younger man.

Barry smiled at everyone, settling in place happily.

Clark wrapped his arm around Barry's waist and automatically began feeding himself and the younger man.

Everyone else began to eat as well. It was a calm, lazy morning and they took their time. When Clark left, they would begin their day.

Finally, once breakfast was finished and everything was cleared away, Clark gave Lois, Bruce and Barry each a hug and a kiss, before he sped off to Starling City, making sure they each knew how to get in contact with him when they needed to.

****

Sebastian had just got off the phone with Felicity, taking all the information she had gathered. "This is everything she could find out about what happened. Barry called her and said Clark was on his way."

Slade nodded, unable to hide his worry. "I hope Clark can let us know if it's normal for Oliver to still be suffering from symptoms."

"Me too..." Sebastian swallowed, his worried gaze falling onto their unconscious lover.

It was only moments later that there was a knock on the door. Slade went to open it, unable to hide his surprise when he saw Clark was there already. "Thank you for coming so fast."

"Barry was really worried. I promised I'd keep him updated on Oliver's condition." Clark stepped into the apartment, heading through to the main room as Slade closed the door.

"He went straight from hallucinating into unconsciousness. If we thought the doctors could help, he'd be in hospital, but since we don't know what it is..." Sebastian fretted.

"The drug tends to have different effects on different people," Clark said. "There is an antidote, but only a couple of samples were found in Metropolis. If he's not coming out on his own, we'll need to track the dealer here to get hold of the antidote."

"This is all the information Felicity was able to find... " Sebastian shared it without a second thought.

Clark nodded. "The kind of base we're looking for needs to have a wide area for distribution. It sounds like not many people have been exposed to the drug yet, though, if there aren't many cases. That might be easier, in a way. We can cut it off at the source."

"Can you describe what the previous base was like?" Slade asked.

"I can do one better. I have pictures. One advantage of being a reporter." Clark took out said pictures to show them both.

Sebastian studied the photos carefully. "I know of two warehouses that have nearly the same set-up near the wharf..." he said, after careful consideration. "We could check them out first and go from there?"

Slade nodded in agreement. "I don't want to leave Oliver alone, though. He already tried clawing at his arms. I don't want him to risk hurting himself when someone isn't here to keep watch over him."

Sebastian nodded. "I can go with Clark and take a look while you stay with Oliver. Or you go with Clark and I stay. Or we could have Diggle or Felicity come over while we look...."

"Maybe we could call Diggle," Slade commented. "I think he'd be better able to stop Oliver if he gets out of control again."

"Yeah... he would," Sebastian agreed, immediately pulling out his phone to call the other man.

Diggle answered almost immediately. "John Diggle here."

"Hey, John. We need your help..." Sebastian started. "Oliver was drugged last night and it's caused reactions in him that I've never seen in a person before. We've got information that we need to follow up on, but we're afraid to leave him alone while we do it. Can you come over and keep watch over him?"

"Of course," Diggle answered. "Felicity mentioned something about it. He's not out of it yet? I'm on my way," he added.

"He's still unconscious... and we appreciate it!" Sebastian said in relief. "See you soon...."

It didn't take long before there was another knock on the apartment door.

Sebastian went to answer the door.

Diggle was stood outside. "Is there anything else I need to know?" he asked.

"Come in..." Sebastian moved so Diggle could come inside and join the others. "... Right now, he is unconscious. When he was awake, though, he was hallucinating. If he wakes while we are gone, there is a chance he will be hallucinating again, so be prepared for pretty much anything...."

Diggle nodded as he entered the apartment. "I got it. Has he been seen by a doctor?"

Overhearing, Slade spoke up. "One of our contacts had a doctor who visited, but there's little that can be done other than to find an antidote. We're heading to a couple of potential bases, as Clark here has had experience with the drug in the past."

"Clark Kent." Clark held his hand out to Diggle.

Diggle shook his hand. "John Diggle." He introduced himself. "It's good to meet you."

Oliver lay still, his breathing shallow. If Sebastian hadn't seen his mate's chest moving, the paleness of skin and utter stillness would have convinced him that Oliver was dead. "Are we ready to go now?" he asked anxiously.

Slade nodded, but glanced at Diggle. "If his condition changes at all...."

"I'll let you know," Diggle promised.

"Thank you." Taking a deep breath, forcing himself to leave his other lover behind, Slade headed towards the door to leave the apartment.

Sebastian gave one last worried look toward Oliver, then followed Slade.

***

By the time the three of them got back to the apartment, they'd scoped out the two warehouses and had seen several people going in and out of the second one. While they couldn't be completely certain that the second warehouse was in fact the base, it was the most likely place they'd found.

"So how are we handling this?" Sebastian asked.

"Our priority has to be getting the antidote to Oliver," Slade answered. "We should arrange the teams and then hit the warehouse in a raid."

"Alright. Who is going on the raid and who is staying behind in case back up is needed?" Sebastian asked.

"While I know this isn't my city, I think I would be a help if I went with you," Clark said. "Especially given my past experience with the drug."

Slade nodded. "That would help," he agreed, before answering Sebastian. "Half of the team should go and half of the team should remain behind for backup. Do you want to stay with Oliver, or go on the raid?"

"I... One of us should stay with Oliver. I'll stay, since I'm less helpful in the field." Sebastian waited to see what Slade said.

Slade reached out to squeeze Sebastian's shoulder. "You'd be helpful with Oliver," he agreed. "If he does come to, at least you'd be there."

"Good luck... be careful." Sebastian smiled, giving Slade a tight hug and nodding at Clark. They'd be meeting the others there.

"I will," Slade promised, kissing Sebastian gently. "I'll keep comms on. If you need me at all, make sure you call."

"Yes, sir..." Sebastian returned the kiss and gave Slade another smile.

Clark waited patiently as Slade called in both Thea and Diggle to help them hit the warehouse and then the two of them left, intending to meet the rest of their team at the warehouse.

Sebastian sat down next to Oliver, waiting for any sign that the drug would let go of its hold on him.

***

It didn't take long for Slade and Clark to reach the warehouse and then they got out of the vehicle, Slade pulling on his mask and grabbing his weapons from the back of the car.

Diggle and Thea were already there, waiting. "What's the plan?" Thea asked in a whisper.

"We go for the antidote first," Slade whispered back. "Grab the antidote, as many samples as we can."

"Destroy the rest of the supply of the drug," Clark added.

"Try not to engage unless you have no choice..." Diggle added, just in case. Thea was a great deal like her brother, after all.

"And non-lethal force, if it comes down to a fight," Slade said. "Once we have the antidote and are safely away, we'll call it in to the police."

"No promises..." Thea said ominously. She was pissed at what had been done to Ollie.

"It sounds like there's a lot of bad feeling towards you all already," Clark said. "If you use lethal force, it might make those feelings worse."

"These are the bad guys. They already hate us..." Thea pointed out but didn't argue further. Instead, she glanced to her left. "I'll take that direction."

Clark didn't concern himself with pointing out that he'd meant the general feeling towards Team Arrow in the city. Instead, he simply nodded before saying, "I'll take that direction with you."

Thea blinked and looked toward Diggle, who seemed amused. "Yeah. Sure. You know how to fight, Mr. Star Reporter?" She was obviously worried she'd have to protect him.

Clark smiled, speaking with a small amount of humor in his voice. "You don't need to worry about me. I can take care of myself."

"Yeah... okay. But stay close, just in case..." she said carefully, not wanting to insult him, but obviously concerned for his safety and taking an almost protective stance toward him.

Diggle just snorted and exchanged a grin with Slade. Thea was doing exactly what Oliver would do in this situation.

Clark just nodded. Depending on the situation, he'd likely end up showing them exactly what he could do, but he didn't see the need to explain things right now.

Slade straightened and nodded to Diggle. "Looks like we're going in together, then."

"I'm on your six..." Diggle nodded.

Soon, they were all moving in.

***

Things had gone fairly well...at least up until the point that someone had released the drug in its gas form inside the warehouse.

Slade, Diggle and Thea had managed to avoid being affected by the drug and had even managed to retrieve samples of the antidote. But as soon as the drug had been released, Clark had collapsed to his knees, a wave of weakness flooding over him he'd only experienced a handful of times in the past.

Thea had grabbed what she could before turning toward Clark to see if he was ready to leave. When she saw the condition he was in, she shoved what she'd gathered into her pack and quickly moved to his side, wrapping an arm around his waist and putting his arm over her shoulder. "Slade... Diggle... Clark got dosed and is doing bad. Gonna need help getting him out...." she said over the coms.

"There's kryptonite in it." Clark's voice sounded weak and he sagged against Thea, no longer able to support himself.

"I'm on my way." Slade's response was given without hesitation as he began to move to Thea's position.

"Kryptonite... how do you know that?!" Thea asked in confusion, while trying to keep Clark from falling onto the ground.

Slade quickly reached Thea and Clark, moving to take the weight of the other man.

Clark shook his head, dropping, unable to muster up the energy to explain.

"He said there was Kryptonite in it..." Thea passed on to Slade, as Diggle arrived and took her place holding the larger man up.

Slade's eyes narrowed in concern, but as Clark was clearly in no shape to explain, he said, "We'll get him to a safe space. I think we should get the antidote to the labs and check exactly what's in it. If the drug has kryptonite in it and is causing this reaction, we don't want to risk giving him a double dose."

"Yeah. I never heard of Kryptonite affecting people this way, though..." Thea muttered, but didn't argue, taking a guarding stance over the other three men as they made their way out of the building and to the cars.

"Can you drive the car?" Slade asked Diggle. "I want to sit in the back with Clark and make sure he doesn't get any worse."

"Yeah," Diggle agreed. "Thea... you good to go back to base on your own?"

Thea nodded. "Yeah. But I can take your car to Lilah. She can drop me off home."

"If it isn't too much trouble... Thanks!" Diggle smiled faintly.

"No trouble at all..." Thea took the keys and was soon driving away. Meanwhile, Diggle had taken the keys from Slade and got into the driver's seat.

Slade quickly got into the backseat with Clark, speaking calmly to the other man. Since Clark wasn't responding to him, he took out his phone and called Barry, hoping his younger friend might be able to explain if this was normal and how to help Clark.

Barry answered the call immediately. "Did you get what you needed to help Ollie?" he asked quickly, hopefully, not suspecting in the least that his Dom was in danger.

"We managed to get samples of the antidote," Slade answered. "Barry, do you know anything about Clark and kryptonite?" He couldn't hide the note of worry in his voice; Clark was conscious, but unresponsive.

"What?!" Barry's voice was shocked. "Was... was he exposed to kryptonite?!" And now it sounded scared.

"It's more than just an allergy, then." Slade kept his tone calm. "We're heading to the lab to make sure there's no kryptonite in the antidote. If there isn't, then we'll administer it. It should neutralize _all_ of the effects of the drug."

"If he was exposed to Kryptonite, there is no antidote for him... It just has to get out of him...." Barry said faintly. "I'm coming there." He hung up without waiting for Slade to respond.

Slade quickly messaged Barry the address to the labs, before letting Diggle know that Barry was about to join them.

"Knowing the kid, he'll be there waiting..." Diggle muttered, even as he drove to the labs.

He wasn't wrong. Barry was waiting inside when they arrived.

Slade didn't waste any time getting Clark out of the car and into the labs. "Is there anything else you know?" he asked the younger man worriedly. "Is waiting all we can do?"

"I know it's poison to him..." Barry muttered, not sure how much he could divulge of Clark's secret. "Lois would probably know more..." he added. "...Or Bruce."

Slade got Clark to lay down before asking Barry for the number.

Barry quickly gave Slade Lois's number, then stood fidgeting, waiting to see if he needed to run back to get Lois and Bruce.

Lois answered the phone almost immediately. "Hello? Lois Lane here."

"This is Slade Wilson," Slade said. "Clark came to help us out, but he was exposed to the drug we were going after. He managed to inform us it had kryptonite in it."

" _Kryptonite_?" Like Barry, Lois sounded worried and scared. "How long ago was he exposed? Was he injected with the drug, or exposed to it in another way?"

Slade didn't waste any time in answering her questions.

Barry's fidgeting was becoming more frantic the longer the conversation went on. He hoped Lois could give Slade an idea of how to help Clark.

"There is an antidote for the drug," Slade explained. "Barry isn't sure it'll help, but I think if it doesn't contain kryptonite, it can't hurt. It might neutralize the effects."

"Tell Barry to come and get me and Bruce," Lois requested. "I think we should all be there."

"Of course." Slade relayed that to the younger man.

"Yessir!" Barry responded to the relayed order and was gone in seconds. Seconds later, he'd returned, Lois and Bruce in tow.

Bruce looked grim. "Where is he?"

Slade immediately led them over to the bed he'd placed Clark on. "He's conscious and breathing, but not responding to stimulus," he explained. "The drug was inhaled. It was released as a gas into the warehouse."

"Damn..." Bruce muttered. "If we could find a way to 'flush' his lungs... get clean air in and the infected air out... But I'm no doctor. Is that even possible?" he wondered aloud.

"I have a doctor I can call. One who I trust," Slade said. "I can call him, if you're willing to trust Clark's safety with him."

"Before making any decisions, you probably need to know everything." Lois moved to Clark's side. "The reason he's reacting badly is because kryptonite is dangerous to Superman. Clark is Superman."

Diggle gave Slade a not-so-shocked look, even if he was slightly surprised. It made sense, after all. A meta like Barry would need to know the one bossing him around was able to handle whatever might come his way, given the enemies he collected.

Bruce, deciding it wasn't right for his Dom to be so exposed and he remain safe in the shadows, decided to trust Slade as well. "If your doctor thinks he can help him, I can provide whatever equipment he might need. If I don’t already have it, I can probably have it made. Lucien like's Clark and... I'm not so bad at tinkering..." he said softly in a grave voice, not taking on his playboy persona at all. And then he faltered, not sure how to just tell them he was Batman. This wasn't really about him, after all. Even if he felt it would be better if they knew.

Barry, sensing Bruce's dilemma, even if he didn't know exactly what was wrong, added in nervously, "Bruce will want to stay with Clark until he’s better anyway. We don't want him unprotected and Bruce can protect him better 'n anyone. 'Specially as Batman!"

Slade hid his own sense of surprise at the news. Like Diggle, it made sense to him that whoever was in charge of Barry needed to be powered as well. "I'll call the doctor now," he promised Bruce, taking out his phone to do just that.

Lois gently squeezed Barry's and then Bruce's hands before moving to Clark's side and taking his hand, speaking softly to him in the hopes that, somewhere, her words would register.

Bruce put a hand on Lois's shoulder, squeezing gently, then took out his own phone to call Lucius Fox and have him ready in case anything was needed. He then moved to Barry's side to try and keep the hyper younger man calm.

Diggle moved over to stand next to Bruce and Barry. "I know it goes without saying that your identity remains a secret. I've got my own secret, so you don't have to worry about me telling anyone. I'm John Diggle by the way. Also known as Spartan."

After giving the doctor a quick rundown of the situation and requesting his presence as soon as possible, Slade disconnected the call in time to hear Diggle's comment to Bruce. "And I'm Slade Wilson. I go by Deathstroke in the field."

Bruce blinked at that. "I remember hearing rumors about you. But then you seemed to disappear. Glad to see you're on our side..." He smiled faintly. All the rumors he'd heard indicated if Deathstroke wasn't on your side, you were in for a world of hurt.

"So long as no one hurts Oliver...." Slade commented. He was still clearly worried about his lover. He took out his phone and sent a quick text to Sebastian, letting his other partner know that they had the antidote, but that Clark had been hurt. He promised he'd be there with them as soon as he was sure Clark was safe.

"Should I bring Oliver to the labs? Just in case?" Sebastian asked worriedly.

"That would be a good idea," Slade agreed. "We're going to start checking the antidote now."

"Be there soon..." Sebastian promised, hanging up.

Barry swallowed. "How do we stop the guy who did this to them?"

"This is about the dealer back in Metropolis, isn't it?" Lois asked. "The drug contains kryptonite. One of the only people who knows that's Clark's weakness is Lex Luthor."

"Does Lex know the dealer?" Diggle asked, giving them the name.

"I recognize the name," Lois said. "I'm fairly sure he was one of Lex's business contacts before the arrest."

"You think he might have told the dealer of Clark's weakness?" Diggle probed gently.

"If not outright, then by dropping enough hints that the dealer would have figured it out himself," Lois said.

Slade frowned. "He couldn't have known that Clark would come here, to Starling City, though."

"Lex is a master at manipulating people," Lois replied. "He may have planted seeds for this a while ago. As a backup." She didn't say what the backup was for. Only a few people knew of the battle that had taken place between Superman and Batman.

Bruce grimaced. "That man's machinations have machinations..." he muttered.

Slade nodded. "Can we talk directly to him and get some answers?"

"We can try," Lois said. "But he'll be expecting that."

"Do you think getting Lila... Argus's help... might convince him?" Diggle asked.

"Most people don't even know they exist..." Sebastian looked at Slade.

"Anything's worth trying." Slade was clearly worried, looking at Oliver and Clark. He glanced at his phone, noticing he'd received a message. "The doctor's just outside."

"I'll get him..." Sebastian said, quickly heading out to the lobby of the labs to retrieve the doctor.

"I'll call her now..." Diggle pulled out his phone to call his wife.

"Is there anything else I can do?" Thea asked hesitantly, feeling useless and out of her depth.

"Can you keep an eye on Oliver?" Slade asked her. "When he was first exposed to the drug, he started hallucinating. I'm worried he might start reacting in a similar way."

Lois positioned herself so she was close to Barry and Bruce, reaching out to take both of their hands; partially to comfort herself, but also to comfort them, since Clark wasn't conscious to take care of the two men.

Thea nodded, quickly moving to Oliver's side and wrapping her arms around him. She wasn't afraid of him hurting her. Her experience with the pit of Lazarus made her tougher than she had been.

Bruce put his arm around Lois to provide comfort. Clark might be his Verndari, but Bruce wasn't a child, even if he often acted that way with Clark. Lois needed him and he'd be strong for her. Strong for Barry. Strong the way Clark needed him to be, since his Master couldn't be strong himself.

Slade glanced at the door and then motioned to Bruce, speaking quietly to him. "How much do you think Lex knows about the kryptonite? Is there a chance he could have found a component to react badly with it and put it in the antidote?" He kept his voice low, not wanting to alarm either Barry or Lois.

"He knows it weakens Superman to the point of him being as weak as a normal mortal... making it possible to kill him. If I knew for certain he had anything to do with the drug or the antidote, I'd say the chance was high. But I'm not sure how involved he was in this, other than giving his colleague Kryptonite." Bruce frowned. "I've learned how to detect it over the years, though. If I can see the chemical components in the antidote, I can tell if kryptonite is one of them."

Slade nodded. "Does this lab have the equipment you need here? If not, I can call in some favors. Get some here."

Bruce did a quick look around at the equipment. "It's got enough of what I need. Nothing would be quite like my own lab or Star Labs... but that isn't needed in this case...." He quickly moved over to the centrifuge he knew he would need. "Do you have a sample of the antidote?"

Slade quickly handed over one of the vials of the antidote he'd grabbed. "Do you need anything else from me?"

"This should be it for the moment..." Bruce quickly began to test a small amount of the substance for kryptonite.

Slade headed over to speak to the doctor Sebastian had brought in, quickly asking him to check over both Oliver and Clark.

Barry was fidgeting, looking like he was ready to run off at a moment's notice to capture the one responsible for his friend and family member's condition.

Lois wrapped her arms around Barry in a tight hug, whispering softly to him, "I know it's hard. Everyone here is doing what they can to help. And when Clark wakes up, he'll take care of you," she promised. She was worried too but felt very protective of Barry and wanted to reassure him.

Barry relaxed into Lois. It didn't make it any easier, but it took the edge off his need to rush for justice. Especially since he knew he'd really be after revenge, not justice and Clark wouldn't be happy about that.

Lois kissed the side of his head and held him close. "I love you," she murmured to him; and perhaps it wasn't the same as the way Clark loved his two subs, but it was just as deep and intense.

"Love you too..." Barry whispered, snuggling closer.

Sebastian hovered near Slade and Oliver, waiting for the doctor's pronouncement.

Thirty minutes went by before Bruce straightened with a relieved sigh. "The antidote is kryptonite free."

Lois looked up at Bruce's announcement, still hugging Barry close. She rubbed gently through his hair and his back, asking the doctor, "Could it help to give him the antidote?"

When the doctor answered in the affirmative, Slade moved to administer the antidote to both his lover and to Clark.

Oliver didn't wake. Not immediately. But it was obvious the antidote was doing some good, as his breathing evened out and became more restful.

Clark remained unconscious, too, although he himself seemed to be showing signs of improvement, something that was confirmed by the doctor.

"How long will it take? For them to wake?" Barry asked helplessly.

"The remnants of the drug need to work out of their system," the doctor explained. "But it likely won't take them long to wake."

Lois gently squeezed Barry's waist. "I know it's hard, but you just need to be patient, love," she murmured to him.

"The one who did this to them..." Barry's voice promised retribution.

"Will be caught and prosecuted. Without us doing anything that makes us as bad as them..." Bruce said firmly.

"Bruce is right," Lois said, just as firmly.

"How can we be sure they won't get away with it?!" Barry asked emphatically.

"Because all of us here will make sure they don't," Slade promised.

Barry looked around at all the others before slumping. "Yeah. Okay." He knew Slade was right.

Lois took Barry's hand, bringing two chairs over to Clark's side so that they could both sit next to him. She waved Bruce over to join them.

Bruce stood behind Lois and Barry, a sentinel guarding them until Clark could do so himself.

***

It took several hours, but Clark finally began to stir, the kryptonite in his system having worked its way out and leaving him more or less back to normal.

Bruce let out an audible sigh at seeing his friend and Dom stir.

Barry jumped in relief.

Sebastian looked at Oliver hopefully.

Oliver was shifting, but not in the distressed way he had been while influenced by the drugs. He was slowly waking.

Clark opened his eyes, wincing a little, but any residual pain was gone quickly, and he was immediately turning to his family, the people important to him.

Slade quickly moved to Oliver's side, reaching out and taking his hand so he'd know he wasn't alone.

Bruce shifted so he was on the other side of Clark, opposite Barry and Lois. He was still on protective mode.

Sebastian moved to Oliver's other side.

Oliver slowly blinked, his eyes opening. "S...ade? ...append?" His voice was raspy.

Lois reached out to take Clark's hand, smiling at him. "How are you feeling?" she asked softly. "Do you remember anything?"

Clark nodded. "I was out of it for a while, but I remember being exposed to the drug." His eyes moved between Lois, Barry and Bruce...making sure none of them had been hurt or were distressed.

Slade squeezed Oliver's hand, stroking his fingers through the younger man's hair, relief obvious on his face. "You were exposed to a drug. You're safe now. Do you remember anything?" he asked softly.

"I remember going into a warehouse... and then finding it difficult to breathe. Everything after that is hazy..." Oliver admitted.

"Why did you go into the warehouse on your own?" Slade's voice was gentle, not pushing, even though his worry and concern was obvious.

"I... I thought it was empty. That I'd be in and out quickly with no problem. Didn't think of traps being set. It was stupid..." Oliver managed to get out, before swallowing and yawning.

"We'll get you home." Slade carefully lifted the younger man into his arms, knowing he and his two lovers would feel far more comfortable out of the lab.

Sebastian quickly went to the doctor, getting a list of instructions and a medication list, as well as instructions of problems to keep an eye open for.

Bruce did the same, although it appeared Clark wouldn't have any negative side effects and was quickly returning to normal.

It didn't take long before the two groups had everything they need. Slade approached Clark, Lois, Bruce and Barry to offer the use of their apartment, so that the four of them wouldn't need to worry about rushing back home.

"That sounds like a good idea..." Bruce said encouragingly. "We'll be able to help stop this dealer before he hurts anymore people, too." He waited for Clark and Lois to decide.

Clark nodded. "I think it's a good idea," he agreed, sitting up slowly and carefully. While he was more or less recovered from the exposure to the drug, the remembered weakness was enough to make him a bit cautious.

Oliver looked confused and uncertain; having been delirious or unconscious for the better part of a week, he didn't know what to make of Barry being there and he couldn't figure out why the younger man had also brought Bruce Wayne, Clark Kent and Lois Lane. "What... what's been happening?" he finally asked, his confusion clear.

Slade ran his fingers through Oliver's hair, saying softly, "You've been under the influence of the drug for nearly a week. Clark was here to help, but he was exposed to the drug in a similar way to you."

"Did... did you stop them? The one bringing it in?" Oliver asked.

"He's not been arrested yet," Slade answered. "But we were able to destroy the supplies of the drug in the warehouse. With that setback, we should be able to flush the dealer out."

"That... that's good..." Oliver sighed softly. "I didn't completely ruin our chances of getting him, then."

"No." Rubbing one hand up under Oliver's shirt, over his back, Slade murmured, "And we'll deal with what you did do at home."

"I didn't mean to..." Oliver murmured, but didn't protest innocence. He'd known going in that, even if no one was around, he should have called his team, at least called Slade, to keep him updated on what he was doing. He hadn't and had nearly died as a result. He knew it.

"We'll talk about it at home." Slade checked that Clark and Lois were okay bringing Bruce and Barry to his apartment, then collected Sebastian and carried his lover out of the lab and to the car.

"Do... do they know about us?" Oliver asked Slade, once they were safely in the car. "Do I need to be careful around them?" He didn't elaborate on if he meant their relationship, or if he meant the fact he was Green Arrow.

"They know," Slade answered. "Both about us and about our identities. And we know theirs. Clark is Superman. Bruce is Batman. And Clark is Barry's Dom, at the very least. I suspect he might be Bruce's, too."

Oliver blinked. "Wow... that's... it makes so much sense now. But it's a surprise too. I'm not coherent enough to... yeah...." He swallowed and sighed, leaning into Slade. Since Sebastian was driving, it left his lover free to hold him tight.

Slade ran his hands down Oliver's back, moving his lover's shirt enough to allow him to touch bare skin. "I love you, so much. I'm glad you're free of the drug's effects."

"I don't remember enough to have any feelings about it... but I suspect I made things really difficult for both of you..." Oliver said, his face turning slightly red when Sebastian snorted. "I'm sorry."

"You were hallucinating, kid." Slade didn't strip Oliver naked, as they were in the car, but he did ensure he could touch his lover's bare skin. "You had no idea where you were. Or who you were with."

"I didn't hurt either of you, did I?" Oliver looked between his two lovers frantically, worry clear on his face and in his voice.

"No... you nearly hurt yourself several times, though." Sebastian sighed.

"We were very worried, very scared, for you." Slade wrapped his arms tighter around Oliver. "But we made sure you weren't left alone. That one of us was with you all the time. Even though you weren't aware of it."

"I might not have been aware, but I think I sensed you with me...." Oliver said softly.

"I hope it gave you a small measure of peace," Slade commented, remembering how distressed his lover had been by the hallucinations.

"I... I think it did..." Oliver said. He might not remember, but if the way he felt now was any indication, Sebastian and Slade's presence had made a big difference.

Slade brushed a kiss over Oliver's head and let his hands stroke gently up and down Oliver's back. It felt good to hold the younger man and know that Oliver was safe.

"I'm sorry I messed up..." Oliver said remorsefully. "I didn't want to worry either of you...."

"Oliver... you went somewhere alone. Given our lives, even if you were just picking up milk, we'd want to know you were going and where..." Sebastian gently chided. "Not because we don't trust you or because we aren't all adults or any of those reasons, but because we want to be able to help you if needed, as soon as possible. Even if the help is for something as simple as your car ran out of gas half-way home and it's raining, and you don't want to walk!"

"Sebastian's right," Slade said. "You shouldn't have left without a word to either of us, no matter what you were doing or where you were going. I always make sure both of you know where I am. How long I'm going to be. And that you can contact me easily if anything happens."

"You're right. You both are. I don't know why..." Oliver sighed. He hadn't actively been trying to push. But given how simple a request it was that he just let them know his plans and he'd still not done it, he couldn't help wondering if he had been pushing, even if unawares.

"You're going to be grounded, kid," Slade stated. "For the next week, at least. No going anywhere or doing anything without getting my permission first."

"Yessir..." Oliver answered meekly. It was fair. Besides. The way he was feeling, he probably shouldn't be going anywhere anyway. If he had to get Slade's permission first, he was less likely to overdo.

Slade fell silent, stroking his fingers through Oliver's hair and down the younger man's back. He needed to reassure himself that his lover was here, with him, and safe.

Oliver relaxed into Slade, the older man helping him feel safe.

Sebastian quietly drove. Soon, they were home and he was parking his car.

Slade got out of the car and then carefully helped Oliver out of the car. He wrapped his arms around his lover to lead him inside the apartment.

Sebastian followed them in, waiting long enough to make sure Bruce hadn't got lost on the way and their four guests were with them.

"Maybe we should order takeout," Slade suggested, fairly sure none of them really felt like cooking.

Sebastian nodded wearily. "That sounds perfect. Any preferences?"

"Why don't we just order everyone's favorites from any place that delivers? I'll pay. I'm pretty sure the food will all be eaten..." Bruce offered, knowing how much Barry and Clark were normally able to eat due to their metabolism.

"Or just order from your favorite places, even if they don't deliver and I can run and pick them all up?" Barry suggested.

Slade nodded. "Sounds like a good idea," he agreed. "But you don't have to worry about paying, Bruce. We can all chip in."

Clark reached out and wrapped his arms around Barry's waist. "There's no need for you to run around picking up food. I'm sure everyone can order from somewhere that delivers." If Slade, Sebastian and Oliver hadn't been there, he would have pulled Bruce into the very possessive hold as well. As it was, he reached out and gently squeezed down his little one's arm.

Bruce nodded. He was fully capable of paying for everyone; but then again, so was Oliver Queen and he knew everyone involved had their pride and would want to contribute. "The offer is there. It's open ended for if it is ever needed. You helped me more than words or money could ever repay." He twisted his arm around so he was holding onto Clark briefly as the other man rubbed down his arm. He didn't know what he would have done if Clark had died.

"I'm just glad that both of you are safe and don't seem to be suffering any lasting damage," Slade said.

"I think we all very much appreciate what you've done," Clark said, squeezing Bruce's arm as his little one held onto him.

"It... It's kinda nice... being able to put a face to the hero now. Knowing that if something happens and I and Slade can't handle it, we might have back up..." Oliver said hesitantly, as if fishing to find out if that were the case.

"You always had back up in me!" Barry protested loyally.

Oliver smiled at the younger man. "I know, Bar... but there are some things I wouldn't have felt right asking you to come in for." He left unsaid that he didn't feel that hesitation with Bruce or Clark. Clark was nigh indestructible as long as Kryptonite was nowhere around. And Bruce? Was as close to Slade and Oliver's line of thinking as it was possible to be, so he wasn't worried about turning the other hero into a jaded version of himself. Barry was just so innocent sometimes.

Clark smiled at Oliver. "You're friends with Barry. He trusts you. And if you're friends with my munchkin and are important to him, that makes you important to me too. And if you ever need help or backup from me, you are more than welcome to it," he promised.

"Can I let Dig and Thea know? Felicity would call Barry first thing if she needed help, but I don't think he'd be on their list of who to call first if they needed help and Slade and I weren't there...." Oliver said seriously.

Clark nodded. "You have my permission to do that," he said honestly. He took a slight step closer to Bruce; not so much moving away from Lois and Barry, but almost drawing Bruce in.

Lois linked her arm through Barry's, suggesting, "Why don't you all give us a list of food you want and me and Barry can go and pick it up?" She was observant and could tell that Clark needed Bruce right now.

Barry blinked in surprise at Lois' offer. He thought they'd decided on delivery. He didn't argue, though... he knew her well enough to know she had a reason.

Sebastian wasn't blind. he could see what Lois saw. "How about I drive? I know what us three prefer and I'm sure you know the same for you four." If he went with them, it would give Slade time to handle Oliver. He never liked being around when Ollie was punished.

Lois smiled at Sebastian and nodded. "That sounds like a good idea," she agreed. She moved over to kiss both Clark and Bruce on the cheek before moving to leave with Barry and Sebastian.

"We should be back in 45 minutes to an hour," Sebastian said. if they were stopping at more than one place and wanted better than McDonald's, it would take a little while.

Slade nodded to his other lover. "Call when you're about ten minutes away. We can make sure drinks and utensils are ready."

"Will do!" Sebastian smiled at Slade and Oliver before motioning to Lois and Barry. "My car is this way...."

Barry took Lois by the arm and followed Sebastian.

Slade turned to Clark and Bruce. "You're more than welcome to use any of the downstairs you'd like. I'm going to take Oliver to our room to talk."

Clark nodded in thanks to Slade, his arm gently brushing against Bruce's.

Bruce nodded as well, shifting closer to Clark.

Oliver sighed silently, his shoulders slumping slightly, but he moved closer to Slade.

Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver's shoulders, leading his lover up the stairs.

Oliver pressed closer, snuggling as he was led.

Clark pulled Bruce into an embrace, always mindful of his strength, even as he hugged the other man tight. "I love you, my little one," he murmured.

"I love you too, Verndari. I was... I thought we might have lost you..." Bruce swallowed hard, holding Clark tightly.

Clark led Bruce over to the couch and sat down, drawing the other man down onto his lap, into his arms. "I'm sorry you were scared, little one. But I'm not lost. I'm here. With you."

"We were all scared, Verndari. You are important to a lot of people, but especially to Lois, Barry and I. Lois and I kept Barry from running off to do something foolish. I supported Lois as much as I was able..." It was important to Bruce that Clark knew he'd been watching over the family when he couldn't.

"I know," Clark said seriously. "I know you'd take on the responsibility when I'm not able to. I trust you completely, Bruce."

Bruce relaxed at those words. Having his Dom's trust meant the world to him. "Still... I am more than relieved and glad to have you back to yourself. It... felt wrong. Without you. Completely wrong." He wrapped his arms around Clark and held tight for a few moments.

"I'm here, little one," Clark said, gently and soothingly. "I did come back to you. I know it was scary, but I still kept my promise." He slid his hands gently under Bruce's shirt, so he could touch bare skin.

"Like always. You've not lied or failed to keep a promise yet..." Bruce smiled, shifting slightly so Clark could do what he needed without hindrance. Bruce wasn’t feeling very submissive, didn't feel any particular need to submit either, but he could tell Clark needed to feel in control after so suddenly losing complete control over himself. He'd be and do whatever his Dom wanted or needed.

"I promised I wouldn't leave you or let myself get taken from you." Clark shifted Bruce's shirt more; not outright stripping the other man but making it easier to touch and stroke.

"You did. You kept your promise. You didn't let us down..." Bruce said solemnly, trying to help Clark feel better.

Clark let his hands slide down Bruce's back, then moved one round to undo his little one's pants. Even though he didn't pull them down, he was preparing; feeling the need to remove barriers.

Bruce swallowed. He knew he wasn't in trouble. Whatever happened was because Clark needed it; not because Bruce was in trouble or needed. The idea he might be spanked so that Clark could regain control over himself and his emotions didn't bother him like he thought it might have in the past. His Dom needed him, and he'd be there in whatever way needed.

Clark didn't continue with baring Bruce. Instead, he gently placed his hands on Bruce's face, encouraging the other man to look at him. "What's your safeword, little one?" He wanted to make sure Bruce remembered it; that his little one knew he didn't need to go along with something if he didn't want to.

"Kryptonite..." Bruce grimaced at the word, the reminder of what they had just gone through fresh on his mind. He didn't plan on using the word unless absolutely necessary. He didn't even like thinking it at this point.

Clark stroked his fingers along Bruce's cheek; leaned in to kiss the other man's forehead. He then began to carefully strip his little one of his clothes.

Bruce only moved to press his forehead into the kiss and then so that Clark could undress him more easily; otherwise, he left it entirely in Clark's hands, as if he were very helpless.

Clark let his hands move over Bruce's body, touching, stroking and pressing kisses to his little one's body as he got the other man entirely naked.

"Verndari..." Bruce's voice had a slight shakiness in it, as he responded to Clark's possessive touching and affection.

"I've got you, my little one," Clark murmured. He kissed Bruce's cheeks and then his forehead, gliding his hands down Bruce's sides to lightly squeeze his hips.

Bruce shivered, leaning into the kisses. "You always will..." he whispered quietly, a soft moan escaping as he felt Clark grip his hips.

Clark let his hands stroke gently down Bruce's sides, over his legs, before returning to his hips to lightly squeeze them once more.

Bruce didn't do anything, letting Clark make all decisions on what would be done. He didn't stop or hide his reactions, either; letting Clark see and hear how he was being affected.

After a few moments of stroking, caressing and squeezing, Clark carefully lowered Bruce over his lap, settling his little one in position faceup, giving him better access to Bruce's chest and stomach.

Bruce kept his eyes focused on Clark's the entire time, so his Dom could see the trust he had in him. He let himself relax so every part of him was exposed and vulnerable.

Clark let his hands run gently down Bruce's chest and over his stomach. "I love you, little one," he murmured.

"I love you too, Verndari..." Bruce whispered, his voice catching in his throat and his eyes watering slightly from the high emotion. His body was physically reacting to the dominance and his own submission. He didn't try and control or hide it. Clark was in control of everything.

Clark moved his hands lower down, squeezing gently along Bruce's legs. He could see the reactions, but they didn't worry him. He leaned over and brushed a gentle, tender kiss against the corner of Bruce's mouth.

Bruce turned his head just enough that he could kiss the corner of Clark's mouth back. Otherwise, he kept still, body shivering every so often from contentment and pleasure. He hadn't needed to submit but doing so felt very good.

"My good little one," Clark murmured. "You're being so good for me. I love you so much."

"Want to be good... love and need you... need to make you happy...." Bruce swallowed as his body finally reached a point neither of them could ignore Clark's power over him.

"You do." Clark stroked the side of Bruce's face, letting his other hand move over the other man's member.

Bruce smiled at the words, whimpering softly as Clark moved over him. He didn't ask for anything or move, submitting fully to whatever Clark chose to do or not do. He wanted to give Clark complete control over him and not asking for anything or trying to control what his body did or felt was the best way he could think of to show Clark that.

Even as he touched and gently caressed Bruce's member, Clark kept a careful watch over his little one, so he could read if Bruce became too overwhelmed. "I need you so much, my little one," he murmured. "I love you so much. You're so good for me."

"Belong to you, Verndari... Master..." Bruce responded, keeping his eyes open and on Clark. It wasn't easy. By this point, his member ached with arousal and he had to focus to keep submissive instead of pulling away or asking to release. He was in Clark's control. Clark had the power over him. Knowing that just caused the arousal to intensify. It was mental... emotional... and stronger than any arousal he'd ever felt due to plain, sexual attraction.

"You _do_ belong to me," Clark agreed. "And you _always_ will." He let his other hand gently stroke over Bruce's cheek, his thumb pressing lightly against his little one's lips.

Bruce opened his lips at the gentle pressure, making himself that much more vulnerable at Clark's unspoken direction.

"Good," Clark breathed. "You're being so good, my little one. I love you so much." He continued gently stroking and caressing over Bruce's lips, even while his other hand continued to pay attention to his member.

It hadn't been about him. He'd only planned his submission to help Clark, hadn't expected it to affect him so strongly. But it did. His member was aching and tingly, hypersensitive. His breathing became shallow and sporadic. His eyes began to glaze over as Clark's control began to tip him over the edge. He didn't try and stop his potential plummet. All his trust was in Clark.

Clark leaned over and pressed kisses to Bruce's face, thumb stroking gently over the other man's member. He murmured soft words of love and encouragement, keeping his voice low and reassuring.

By the time Bruce fell, he was lost in Clark's gaze and voice, unnoticing of anything around him. When he fell, it was fast and hard, his whole body going limp, even as the last vestiges of his own self-control left him and he released with a soft sob. He lay over Clark's lap, limbs splayed akimbo, his member pulsing in Clark's grip, giving his Master everything. The look on his face made it clear he was completely out of control and fully reliant on Clark, jaw slack, mouth open to Clark's gentle stroking, breathing shallow and ragged as tears leaked down his cheeks and a small bit of drool pooled in the corner of his lips.

Clark stroked and caressed, speaking softly to his little one, for a few more minutes. Then, he slowed the caressing and stroking, beginning to call Bruce back to him.

Bruce was still learning, but he had learned enough to notice the difference in Clark's tone. He turned his focus onto Clark’s voice, slowly rising. Finally, aware enough to speak, he turned confused eyes onto his Dom. He obviously hadn't expected to react in that way. "M...master?" he asked hesitantly, not sure if Clark was happy with his reaction.

"Don't worry," Clark said soothingly. "You didn't do anything wrong, little one. I wanted to bring you to release. It wasn't a problem that you dropped."

Bruce's breathing finally normalized, and he lay limp and compliant over Clark's lap. Once assured that Clark had wanted to take him to the point he had, he was completely relaxed. "All of me belongs to you..." he admitted calmly. "Whatever you want to do to get whatever reaction you want...." He stayed with his limbs splayed so he remained vulnerable. If Clark wanted to test him... see how far he could go before Bruce needed to safeword... Bruce would accept it. He wasn't sure if Clark might need to push their limits or not; Bruce almost always needed to push his limits when his control had been wrested away through injury or illness.

Clark let his hand fit gently against Bruce's cheek, thumb stroking over his lips once more. "You've given yourself to me, little one. I love you." He parted Bruce's legs gently, stroking the other man's inner thighs, every so often squeezing possessively.

Bruce pressed his cheek against Clark's hand, his lips opening for his thumb again. He sighed softly as Clark stroked his thighs. It felt good, but his release had been very intense, so his body was too drained to react beyond a few twitches that gave away that it felt good.

"I love you," Clark murmured. He didn't move his hand back to Bruce's member and kept a careful watch over Bruce, making sure he could see if his little one began to get over-stimulated.

"Love you too, Verndari..." Bruce's voice was hoarse, almost wrecked sounding. "Need you...."

"I'm here," Clark said. "I won't ever leave you, my little one." He continued to stroke and caress Bruce's inner thighs.

"I won't ever leave either..." Bruce promised, shivering as the skin of his thighs became more sensitive to touch.

"Thank you." Clark's response was honest and heartfelt, accepting the promise as a reassurance. He kept one hand squeezing and rubbing Bruce's thighs, his other hand stroking over his little one's chest.

"Master?" Bruce swallowed and shivered. "Do you feel better? Does... does this help?" he whispered hesitantly, afraid that maybe Clark was only doing it because he thought Bruce needed it.

"It helps a lot. _You_ help a lot," Clark said honestly. "I need you, my little one. In a different way to how you need me, but I still need you."

"I'm glad... It... it feels good, being needed. I don't feel as selfish..." Bruce admitted.

"You aren't selfish, little one," Clark said. "It's not selfish to need attention. I would never hesitate about giving it to you." He leaned over, brushing a gentle kiss against Bruce's forehead.

"Even if it means you aren't giving attention to Lois or Barry?" Bruce turned his face toward the kiss.

"Lois knows and understands that there are times you need me," Clark said gently. "And she and Barry have been growing closer, too. Perhaps not in the same way, but neither of them are neglected."

"Yeah. I think Barry needed her influence as much as he needed yours..." Bruce smiled.

"You don't have to worry about getting your needs fulfilled, little one," Clark murmured.

"Yes, sir..." Bruce murmured back sheepishly, when his attempt to deflect off himself didn't work. Clark never did let him treat himself as secondary or unimportant, but it didn't make it any easier not to treat himself that way.

"You are so important to me, Bruce." Clark's voice was low and filled with sincerity. "I know it's difficult for you to believe that. Difficult for you to treat yourself like you're important. But to me, you _always_ will be."

"I know... sometimes I even feel like I might be worthy of that..." Bruce smiled.

"You are. _More_ than worthy," Clark replied. "But I'll keep on proving that to you as often as you need to hear it."

"I'll do my best to live up to your belief in me..." Bruce said solemnly.

"You already do," Clark murmured. "You've more than proved that my faith in you and my love for you are deserved. You are more than worthy, my little one."

Bruce swallowed hard, suddenly overcome by emotion. "That feels real good, Sir."

"I _want_ you to feel good, my little one," Clark said seriously. "You _deserve_ to feel good. To feel loved. Taken care of. Wanted. Needed."

Bruce smiled faintly at that. "I love you, Verndari..." he finally whispered. There wasn't anything more to say. He remained where he was so Clark would retain full control over him, in no hurry to take even a small bit of control back.

Clark resumed the possessive squeezing and stroking of Bruce's chest and legs, leaning over to kiss his face, neck and chest.

Bruce lay still and accepting. His body was Clark's to do what he wanted. All Bruce could do was accept and let his responses out, so Clark knew how it felt, belonging to him and being completely under his control.

***

Slade wrapped his arm around Oliver's waist, hugging the younger man closer to himself, as he headed to the bedroom the three of them shared. "I love you." He kissed his lover's hair, letting the feel and scent of Oliver calm the residual fear from seeing the younger man under the influence of drugs and being unable to do _anything_ to help him.

"I love you too... so much!" Oliver snuggled closer. He almost apologized again for the fear he'd inadvertently caused, but he didn't want to give the impression he felt guilty about anything. The only thing he felt bad about was scaring his mates. What had happened was an accident, though, so he didn't feel guilty.

"Can we take a shower?" He asked hopefully instead. "I feel grimy."

Slade moved his hand a bit lower, gently squeezing along Oliver's hips. "Do you want a shower before or after we deal with what happened?"

Oliver winced. "The only thing I feel bad about is how it scared you and Sebastian. I don't feel guilty. Maybe... maybe you should decide when..." he suggested hesitantly. Submitting was a way to apologize for not feeling guilty; he couldn't help think maybe he should.

Slade guided Oliver towards the bed and sat down, gently guiding his lover across his lap. "You shouldn't have gone after the dealer on your own, kid. _That_ wasn't a good decision to make."

"I wasn't trying to go after the dealer on my own... there wasn't supposed to be anyone there!" Oliver protested. He didn't try and get up or fight Slade. Even if he didn't feel wrong, his lover was still in charge.

"Why didn't you tell me where you were going, kid?" Slade tugged Oliver against his stomach and proceeded to bare the younger man. "We had this discussion several times on the island. About you going somewhere without touching base with me first."

"I dunno..." Oliver moaned forlornly. Slade _had_ had this discussion with him numerous times. "I never think about it when it matters!" He sounded frustrated and upset with himself.

"This isn't the first time something has happened, and you've been hurt because you left without a word." Slade took a tight grip on his lover and lifted his hand, bringing it down in a firm smack that he then repeated.

"I... I know. I... I don't mean to be dangerous! I didn't think anyone was there! I was just going to take a quick look around and it was a spur of the moment decision!" Oliver reached down and grasped Slade's ankle. He knew his mate was far from done. "I didn't want to scare or worry you and I hate that I disappointed you..." His voice trailed off helplessly.

"I love you, kid." Slade continued the firm swats down to Oliver's thighs before starting over from the top. "I'm going to worry about you when something happens. And if I went out and did the same thing, or Sebastian did, I know you'd be going out of your mind worrying."

Oliver slumped over Slade's lap, guilt spearing through him for the first time. "You're right. I would..." he whispered. "I should have thought. I'm a thoughtless, selfish brat..." he choked out, before the tears began.

"You made a mistake, kid," Slade said, his voice gentle, even as he continued the firm smacks, going a bit harder and faster. "But we'll deal with it and move past it. I forgive you. I _always_ forgive you. I love you so much."

"I hurt you..." Oliver choked out again, his tears quickly becoming vocal now that the guilt had set in. "I love you, but I hurt you anyway... I'm awful!"

"No, you're not awful," Slade disagreed. "You just need to focus on the other people in your life and how we would all feel if something happened."

"I shoulda learned how to do that by now..." Oliver lamented sorrowfully. His backside ached by this point and he couldn't help but squirm helplessly as Slade punished him. But he never asked for it to end. Now that he felt guilty from his actions, he didn't think he deserved mercy.

Slade took a tighter grip on Oliver, swatting a fraction harder and faster. "I fully believe you'll learn eventually, kid. Even if it takes you a while to get there."

"At this rate, you'll be turning me over your knee when I'm fifty..." Oliver sniffled, tightening his own grip on Slade's ankle. The thought of his lover handling him when he was 'mature' didn't bother him. It was a comfort.

"I'll turn you over my knee whenever it's necessary, no matter how far into the future it is," Slade promised, rubbing low down on Oliver's back.

"Cuz I'll be yours forever?" Oliver asked, his voice tight and quivery. He was close to sobbing.

" _Forever_ ," Slade promised. "I'll _never_ let go of you, kid. I love you so much."

"Love you too, Sir....so much. I'm so sorry I was bad! Didn't mean to be... but I know better. Just need to think... I'm sorry!" Oliver began to babble as he began to sob softly. His bottom was so sore and hot, and it hurt, knowing what he'd done to his family. He was grateful Slade was punishing him.

"I know you are, and I forgive you. You don't need to feel guilty anymore." Slade finished up with a final few smacks to Oliver's sit spots and thighs and then quickly gathered his lover into his arms, hugging him tightly.

Oliver clung to Slade, needing his lover's strength. Needing to feel him hold him close and tight.

"I love you so much." Slade kissed Oliver's neck, rubbing his back gently, under the shirt for the skin-to-skin contact. "I forgive you, kid. You're my world."

"Love you too... so much. Wanna do better... be better... for you." Oliver nuzzled against Slade, his tears calming with the affection.

"You will," Slade replied. "I know you'll do better and be better for me."

"Thank you for believing in me..." Oliver whispered, hugging Slade tightly.

"And I always will." Slade kissed the side of Oliver's head.

Oliver swallowed and sniffled softly, before giving Slade a gentle smile. "We're okay now?"

" _More_ than okay, kid." Slade kissed him gently.

Oliver's smile grew into a grin and he returned the kiss. "Can I take a shower now?" he asked deferentially; hoping but not asking that Slade join him.

"Why don't we take one together?" Slade suggested, kissing Oliver again.

"Even better..." Oliver almost purred, deepening the kiss.

Slade kissed him a bit more firmly and then set about removing the rest of Oliver's clothes.

Oliver chuckled, helping as much as he was able, and beginning to remove Slade's clothes as well.

Once they were both fully naked, Slade wrapped his arms around Oliver to lead him into the bathroom.

***

Sebastian, Lois and Barry had taken the entire hour to order and pick up all the food they'd planned to get. It was enough time for the others to have any conversations needed; at least, that was what Sebastian hoped. Still, he didn't want to stay away too long. He was anxious to make certain Oliver was doing well as much as Slade had been anxious... and he knew Barry and Lois felt the same about Clark. As soon as they had picked up the last item and were on their way back, he called Slade to let him know they were returning. Lois called Clark.

Clark answered the phone, still cuddling his little one on his lap, though Bruce was dressed now, as he'd been aware Lois, Barry and Sebastian would be back soon. He let Lois know that everything was fine, and they were all ready to eat together with their new friends.

** The End **


End file.
